Doctor Who La Tardis, Yo y el Big Ben
by galdrastafir777
Summary: Una chica muy especial que estudia periodismo es invitada a vivir aventuras del tiempo en Londres de 2153. Se encuentra todo ambientado con estética de Harry Potter, a Series of Unfortunate Events (Una serie de trágicas desdichas) y videojuegos. Ellos viven aventuras por todo Londres, por Hogwarst, en el Espacio, etc luchando contra una alianza de Sontarans, Daleks y Cybermen. Les
1. Chapter 1

Dedicado a una soñadora…

Un hechizo mágico para que sus  
sueños se hagan todos realidad

 **\- CAPÍTULO 1 -**  
 _The phone box_

Era una mañana de principios de primavera. Me encontraba a las afueras en el jardín haciendo un trabajo de la universidad con mi portátil, por cierto, estudio periodismo aunque no me acaba de gustar la carrera que elegí. Pero qué vamos a hacer, no me queda más remedio que acabarla. De repente en la calle apareció un hombre misterioso con gabardina parda y con pajarita. Balbuceaba algo extraño mientras agitaba una especie de linterna extravagante y apuntaba con su luz a todas partes. Entonces se me quedó mirando un instante y me guiñó el ojo. Sonrió, me saludó con la mano y continuó con la marcha. Me quedé totalmente atónita, pensé qué habría querido decir con ese guiño. Mi curiosidad me dominó -soy periodista o estoy en camino de serlo, y la curiosidad forma parte de mi trabajo-, entonces recogí todo rápido y cerré mi portátil guardándolo en la mochila, y salí corriendo detrás de ese tipo.

Se encontraba a unos cien metros de mi y giró por una esquina a otra calle. Salí pitando hasta llegar a la esquina, entonces me asomé para echar una ojeada y así no se ser descubierta. Tuve suficiente tiempo para ver que se adentraba en una callejuela vieja. Me aproximé sigilosamente y volví a espiar por la esquina. Me dio tiempo para ver durante un instante su zapato, ya había girado. Corrí por la callejuela y tropecé con una bolsa de basura. Casi me doy de morros con el suelo, pero logré detener el golpe agarrándome a un bordillo que había en la pared. Seguí hasta llegar al final y me encontré con una plaza de interior. Pero lo sorprendente fue ver que en medio de la plaza había una especie de cabina azul de madera que tenía un cartel con una inscripción de lo más pintoresca en la que se podía leer «Police public call box». Pero si creía que eso podría haberme sorprendido, ocurrió entonces algo de lo más aterrador; la cabina empezó a hacer un ruido espeluznante de una especie de alarma mientras se iba desvaneciendo como un fantasma. Me asusté tanto que me caí de culo y casi me abato sobre mi mochila donde tenía mi portátil. ¡Madre mía! Se había rajado un poco el plástico de la cubierta, menos mal que continuaba funcionando, pero desde entonces el ventilador hacía un ruido a lata escacharrada. Tardé unos minutos en poder respirar con normalidad y levantarme del suelo. Lo que me hizo reaccionar de golpe fue al ver que una araña que se subía sobre mi tobillo. Me cogí los pelos y me puse a chillar como una histérica. Di un brinco para ponerme erguida en una fracción de segundo y salí corriendo fuera de allí. Maldición, volví a tropezarme con la dichosa bolsa de basura. Salí de la callejuela y me estrellé contra un policía.

-¡Le ha pasado algo señorita!¡Le han intentado robar o agredir!-me dijo el agente, mientras me cogía de los hombros.

-No, no, no… no… la araña, la cabina, la araña… digo la cabina... ¡Qué estoy diciendo! El señor con pajarita y la linterna fosforito, y la cabina y la araña-Suspiré y me desplomé en sus brazos.

Me desperté en el suelo con el agente abanicándome y con un montón de gente que me rodeaba murmurando cosas como «Es la chica del barrio de al lado», «Pobrecita qué le habrá ocurrido», «Las calles cada vez son más peligrosas… mano dura… mano dura… Dios bendito»… Entonces atravesó desde el tumulto un médico que fue a cogerme la muñeca y contarme el pulso, me abrió los ojos, me sacó la lengua y me auscultó los latidos.

-Parece que se encuentra bien. Yo diría que fue un ataque de histeria primaveral, cosa poco grave, sí señor.

-¡Qué clase de médico es usted! ¡Me está llamando histérica! -

Mirándome con una expresión de orgullo y con los dedos sobre su mejilla.

-No la estoy llamando histérica, es una obviedad… en mis 20 años de profesión…-Cuando estaba a punto de continuar la frase le «arreé» un bofetón y me puse de pie con mucha dignidad.

-Habrá que ver qué desfachatez, me largo y váyase a otra parte matasanos-


	2. Chapter 2

**\- Capítulo 2 -**  
 _a Weird Guest_

Con los humos sobre la cabeza regresé a mi casa. Entré en el patio y directamente fui para la cocina. Mi madre me quiso decir algo, pero le disparé con la mirada. Ese día me fui a la cama pronto, estaba agotada y prefería recuperarme pensando si todo había sido un delirio o me lo había imaginado. Esa noche entré en un sueño muy profundo con muchas pesadillas sobre la cabina azul, el hombre con pajarita y la araña gigante. No se puede pasar peor. Pero a la madrugada repentinamente hubo algo que me despertó. Un ruido que me era familiar. Por Dios, era la alarma estrambótica que oí cuando desapareció la cabina. Abrí mis ojos poco a poco atemorizada pensando que aún me encontraba en el sueño, y entonces vi como la cabina iba apareciendo paulatinamente. Del terror se me congeló un grito que quedó totalmente afónico. Mis ojos desorbitados salían proyectados hacia la cabina y mis manos agarraban con fiereza la manta. Si hubiese sido un gatito, lo hubiese estrangulado de la fuerza que llegué a hacer.

De súbito se abrió la puerta y salió de ésta el hombre de la pajarita sonriendo. ¿Sería algún tipo de maniaco o psicópata? Y di un salto para atrás cubriéndome la cabeza con las manos y de cuclillas sobre la almohada. Entonces abrió la boca y dijo:

-Ey ey, shshshshs, estás en peligro ¡Qué haces durmiendo tan plácidamente!¡Sabes qué está ocurriendo en tu casa!¡Si lo supieses no estarías durmiendo tan plácidamente! ¿Qué hora es?¿No se me habrá pasado la hora del te? No, no, no… vístete ya que nos tenemos que marchar. ¿Has visto que reloj tan bonito tienes sobre tu mesilla?

-¿Es algún tipo de maniaco?¿Me va a hacer daño señor? -Le dije balbuceando.

-Hola, qué tal, soy el Doctor. Encantado de conocerla. -Entonces empezó a girar en todas direcciones de forma nerviosa apuntando con la linterna estrambótica de luz fosforescente y un ruidillo rarísimo. -¡Venga va!¡Vístete que tienes que subir a la Tardis! Has mirado por la ventana, hay un paisaje espectacular. Debería pasarme unos días aquí.

-¿Usted no será como el matasanos que dijo esta mañana que estaba histérica? -

-Para nada, si quieres entra un momento en la Tardis y tu misma te sacas las dudas. Mmh qué rico, me voy a comer una de esas galletitas que tienes en el pupitre. ¿Son dulce o saladas?

-Son dulces… ¿En la Tardis?

-Sí, en la Tardis, la cabina azul. Entra y me lo explicas. Mmh, realmente son tremendas estas galletitas, me voy a tener que llevar algunas para el viaje. ¿Quién las prepara?

-Las ha preparado mi madre. Vamos a ver qué hay dentro de esa cabina ¿No estará lleno de arañas? Odio las arañas.

-¿Arañas?¿Dónde? Ñam, ñam, qué rico.

-Es igual, vamos a ver -Mientras me levantaba de la cama. Me acerqué a la cabina y abrí la puerta. Entonces entré…-¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Oh Dios mío! Es gigante… es enorme… ¡Cómo cabe todo eso en una caja de ese tamaño! ¡Oh Dios mío!

-Jajaja, a qué es alucinante. Casi tanto como el sabor de estas galletitas. Si quieres poder hacer un viaje. Es mi nave. ¿A qué es chuli?

-Es alucinante… no tengo palabras… y ¿Me has dicho que es una nave?¿Nave espacial?¿A dónde puede viajar?

-La pregunta no es correcta, no es solo a dónde, sino también a cuándo.

-¡A cuándo!

-La Tardis no es solo una nave espacial, es también una máquina del tiempo. Quieres ir a ver la fundación de Roma, o por ejemplo, la desaparición del Sol, quieres ver a los dinosaurios, o quieres ir a visitar a Shakespeare o tomar unos vinos con Dante… a esos momentos y más puedes ir con la Tardis.

-Ahora lo tengo claro, eres una especie de maniaco…

-Te hablo en serio, también si te apetece puedes viajar a Andrómeda, a las Pléyades, la Nebulosa de Cabeza de Caballo, Alfa-Centauro, … pero también a planetas lejanos con otras civilizaciones e incluso se puede viajar a otras galaxias.

-La verdad estás como una regadera, y encima pretendes que te crea como una niña pequeña. Yo ya no creo en los cuentos de hadas señor Doctor.

-Acompáñame que te lo demostraré.

-¿Acompañarte a dónde?

-A dentro de la Tardis, por supuesto, a dónde iba a ser sino.

-Mmh, bueno, sorpréndeme… si eres capaz. Pero cuidado con tus manos. Soy una experta en Taekwondo, a cualquier cosa rara que hagas, te doy una patada.

-Jejeje… vamos a dentro.

Entramos yo y el Doctor dentro de esa cabina tan extraña que era más grande por dentro que por fuera. Dentro había una sala enorme con apariencia Steampunk, quien se puede imaginar que esos cachivaches antediluvianos pueden servir para viajar en el tiempo y el espacio. Por Dios bendito. Hay que ser muy ingenua. El Doctor se acercó a unas palancas que estaban al lado de una máquina de escribir que debería ser de la época de la Segunda Guerra Mundial y delante tenía una pantalla enana en blanco y negro. Más que una nave espacial, parecía el mercadillo de antigüedades del barrio. Entonces me miró con picardía y me sonrió y gritó «Allons-y». Encima el tipo este hablando en francés, si supiese la tirria que tengo a Francia y a los franceses… tanto como las arañas. Qué rabia les tengo con esos quesos grasientos, esa boquita de pitiminí que ponen cuando hablan, esa pose chulesca que tienen, esos malditos patés de pato,… ¿Hay alguien que los soporte? Creo que no se soportan ni entre ellos. Espero que este tipo no sea francés, aunque por el acento diría que parece más bien un dandy inglés.

-Jejeje, cógete bien fuerte que va a ser un viaje muy movidito.

-¿No eres un poco exagerado? -Súbitamente todo se meneaba y casi me empotro contra el suelo. Menudo trasto. Cualquiera se cree que este cacharro pueda hacer esas cosas extraordinarias, por favor.

Me aferré con todas mis fuerzas sobre una de las barras que estaban junto al panel de control. Había una columna en medio con una especie de faro o bola de cristal que subía y bajaba por un tubo de cristal. El doctor me decía «Es el corazón de la Tardis, a qué suena de maravilla». Un ruido tan horrible como ese, a quién salvo un loco como este podía agradarle. En menudo lío me estoy metiendo. Repentinamente tras unos minutos todo paró.

-Jajaja… Ya hemos llegado a la primera destinación, prepárate y contén el aire. Te vas a quedar sin voz... jejeje

-¿A dónde hemos ido?

-Abre la puerta y tu misma lo vas a ver

Fue abrir la puerta y llegar al éxtasis. No hay palabras para poder describir lo que sentí en aquel momento. Cuando una crece, cree que lo ha visto todo y que ya pocas cosas pueden llegar a sorprenderte. Pero hay experiencias que ningún ser humano puede quedar indiferente y yo -¬una estudiante universitaria de periodismo-menos todavía. Algo como esto lo había llegado a disfrutar algunos pocos mortales y yo ahora era una de esas privilegiadas. Por Dios, se me caen las lágrimas de emoción cada vez que recuerdo este momento. Ante mi se extendía de forma sublime una gran masa azul recubierta de nubes. Una gran esfera perdida en el espacio. Nuestro hogar. El Planeta Tierra. Una sonrisa dulce se dibujó en mis labios mientras se resbalaba una lágrima sobre mi mejilla.

-No… no, no… no tengo palabras. Es maravilloso. Oh Dios. Es la Tierra, eso es el Planeta Tierra. Joder, es más bonito que en las fotografías y parece real.

-Y tan real que es ¿Ves cómo no exageraba? y cuando viajemos en el tiempo, jeje, verás que me quedé corto.

-Entonces, ¿tu viajas por el tiempo y el espacio?¿Cómo es posible eso?

-Sí, exactamente, soy el último de los Señores del Tiempo. Nací en Gallifrey y sobreviví a la Guerra del Tiempo. Desde entonces viajo de un lado para otro, y de un tiempo a otro a resolver entuertos. Y como soy el último, estoy muy solo. No me gusta viajar solo y acepto a algún acompañante de viaje. Quien venga conmigo vivirá una vida llena de emociones y aventuras. Jejeje

-¿Me estás diciendo que si quieres que te acompañe?

-Solo si tu quieres.

-¿Me estás hablando en serio?

-Eso parece -Me empezó a sonreír y mirarme a los ojos.

-Claro que sí, pero debería avisar a mi familia. ¿Qué van a pensar si desaparezco de un día para el otro sin decir nada?

-No te tienes que preocupar por eso. La Tardis es una máquina del tiempo, por lo tanto podemos aparecer por donde y cuando quieras. Es decir, podemos llegar antes de la hora que te recogí y justo antes de que despierten tus padres, no notarán para nada tu ausencia. ¿A qué es emocionante?

-¿Hablas en serio? Pues claro sí, ya mismo. ¿Dónde tengo que firmar?¿A dónde viajamos primero?

-A donde no, más bien cuando. Tenemos que ir a Londres a 2153, me han mandado un mensaje diciéndome que tienen un gran problema y que solo yo puedo resolver.

-¡A Londres!¡Me encanta Londres! Mi sueño es irme a vivir a allí. Por cierto ¿Cómo es que abrimos la puerta y podemos respirar?¿No estamos en el espacio exterior?

-La Tardis tiene un escudo de protección que nos aísla de los rayos ultravioletas, las partículas subatómicas y cualquier tipo de radiación peligrosa para la vida. A su vez, crea un espacio con oxígeno y con más ventajas. ¿A qué es chuli?

-Me estás dejando extasiada. No puedo creerme lo que me explicas. Bueno... y ¿cuándo vamos a Londres?

-Pues, ahora mismo, agárrate fuerte que para allí vamos, jejejeje… ¡Allons-y!


	3. Chapter 3

**-Capítulo 3-**  
 _Steampunk London_

El Doctor cerró la puerta y se dirigió al panel de control. Entonces empezó a mover palancas y apretar botones en el panel de control prehistórico. Los cachivaches no paraban de crujir y rugir, se me cayó una taza de chapa sobre el hombro, un despertador de cuerda salió volando del panel y casi me empotro contra el suelo y el panel varias veces. La Tardis pivotaba y vibraba a todo momento. El Doctor mientras me decía «no hay motivo para preocuparse, está todo controlado. La Tardis tiene personalidad propia y cuando viaja se expresa así. Los viajes del tiempo son moviditos. ¿A qué es chuli?». Yo le sonreía con cara medio horrorizada pensando que este trasto en cualquier momento iba estallar.

-¡Doctor!¡Doctor!¡Una cabina de madera puede resistir a un viaje como éste!¿No va a estallar?

-La Tardis está hecha de materiales indestructibles, la cabina no es más que una forma de camuflaje. No tienes razón para preocuparte.

-Y ¿si nos estrellamos contra un meteorito?¿o al traspasar la ionosfera se funde la Tardis?

-La cónsola está programada para hallar la mejor destinación tanto espacial como temporal, a su vez tiene detectores de toda clase y aunque fallasen; como está hecho de un material muy resistente no le afectaría para nada. Por favor, aguanta esta palanca, cuenta a diez y la mueves hacia abajo.

-Sí, Doctor, pero me da miedo de equivocarme.

-No te vas a equivocar. Venga, ya mismo.

-Vale, vale… diez, nueve, ocho, siete, seis, cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno… ¡ya!

-No… no…no ¡he dicho hacia abajo!

De súbito, hubo una gran sacudida seguida de un estallido y ruido a un campanazo tan brutal que salí despedida contra una pared; y mentiría si no confesase que me hice mucho daño. El Doctor salió corriendo hacia la puerta y la abrió.

-Por Dios, acabas de destrozar el reloj del Big Ben.

-Me estás tomando el pelo ¿No?

-Para nada, ven a la puerta y compruébalo tu misma.  
-No, no, no … no me digas eso que me va a dar un ataque de ansiedad.

-Va, ven…

-¡Oh Dios!¡Oh Dios!¡Oh Dios! -Miraba al reloj roto con la cara desencajada.

-¿Te apetece que antes de ir a visitar a la Primer Ministra vayamos a desayunar algo? Estarás hambrienta. Por cierto ¡Oh!¡Qué camiseta más chuli llevas!¿Qué sale dibujado encima?

-¡Eh!…¿Ei?¡Ah!¿Qué me has preguntado?

-Qué dibujo tienes sobre tu camiseta. Es muy chuli.

-¿Mmh?¡Ah!… sí… Sale el actor Misha Collins en su personaje Castiel de la serie Supernatural.

-¡Uy!¿No será como los ángeles llorosos? Son muy peligrosos y te pueden matar.

-¿Ángeles llorosos? Castiel es un ángel…-De golpe el Doctor me interrumpió.

-¡Me olvidaba!¡Perdona! Tenemos que bajar ya mismo que se nos hará tarde. Abajo hay un Coffee Shop que tienen unos donuts de rechupete y tiene unas tazas de café gigantescos con mucha crema. Verás que es delicioso. Te va a encantar.

-Donuts…-Me miraba el Doctor con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-mmh… ah, sí, donuts. OK, vale vamos.

La Tardis fue descendiendo hasta la abadía de Westminster y aterrizó en el césped cerca de la calle. La gente en la calle estaba muy nerviosa, se oía ruidos de sirenas de policía y bomberos. No veas la que había liado. Cuando salí de la Tardis, no sé por qué, pero no imaginaba que me iba a encontrar un Londres tan diferente del que había conocido hace unos años. En aquel momento, no pensé que habíamos viajado a 2153, y por lo tanto, esperaba algo parecido a lo que había experimentado. Todo se ha de decir que era bastante novata en esto de los viajes en el tiempo. Como para no serlo, no creo yo que muchas personas hayan viajado en el tiempo. Así que bueno, tendré que acostumbrarme.  
El cielo -o Skyline como llaman los ingleses-tenía mucha actividad, estaba totalmente plagado de vehículos voladores como si fuesen coches propulsados. También había algo que debería ser como unas especies de naves con formas parecidas a un zeppelin, pero todos de metal. Por la calle se veían como una especie de coches que volaban a un palmo del suelo. La gente iba vestida de la forma más singular, de alguna manera me hacía recordar a los uniformes de series como Star Trekk, pero con un toque más elegante y británico. A su vez cada persona llevaba un especie de lente o monogafa de un color oscurecido, y en cual venía acoplado un auricular que cubría toda la oreja. Lo que más me impactó y que menos esperaba; porque al fin y al cabo, una geek de la Ciencia Ficción como soy yo puede imaginar que la tecnología avanzase tanto para disponer de ese tipo de artilugios, pero lo que ya era mucho pedir en este contexto, porque esto es Londres, no un planeta lejano de la Galaxia; y fue el de encontrar a humanoides de colores y formas extrañas. Lo que podría decirse que encajaba perfectamente en el ideario de lo que sería un alienígena. Algunos de los transeúntes también iban acompañados de mascotas de lo más estrambóticas. Parecía un capítulo de Star Trekk the Next Generation ¿Me encontraría algún Klingon paseando su mascota?¿Tendría que hacer el saludo vulcaniano? Si estuviese Sheldon Cooper, se volvería loco… más de lo que está. Aun así, siempre hay cosas para sorprenderse en una situación como esta, por ejemplo, la City antigua seguía manteniendo el mismo aire tradicional que había conocido, con algunos ligeros cambios. Pero estaba claro que era Londres. Lo único que rompía su aire tradicional, no era solo los extraños habitantes, sino que podía observarse hologramas proyectados en diferentes rincones con lo que aparentaba anuncios, series de televisión, noticieros y programas de concurso. Y por Dios, más sorprendida cuando vi que reponían How I met your mother en una de las cadenas holográficas. Lo anunciaban como los clásicos que siempre se han de recordar. La serie que marcó un siglo. ¿Tan importante llegó a ser para nuestros descendientes? Pero ya lo que me mató cuando pasamos al lado de un negocio de alquiler de escobas voladoras. El anuncio decía «Juegue a ser Harry Potter». Y al lado había una sala recreativa donde tenían simuladores de realidad virtual holográfica donde los niños jugaban a hacer conjuros de Hogwarts. También anunciaba que había una escuela de magia llamada Hogwarts, todo de realidad virtual holográfica, donde los padres podían dejar a sus niños de colonias de verano. Que lo que nosotros imaginábamos con los libros, ellos lo vivían, aunque sea como un videojuego. En la misma sala se encontraba un simulador de los SIMS-2100 y Tron The New Experience. Entrabas en un espacio donde podías vivir como si fuese realidad. Esta época era el paraíso de los Gamers. Por Dios, quiero quedarme a vivir aquí. Entonces llegamos a un Coffee Shop de lo más Creepy ambientado en los cuentos de Lemmy Snickets. Me iba a volver loca.

-Doctor, ¿usted cómo sabía que me iba a gustar este sitio?

-¿A qué es chuli? Yo fui hace unos años, sirven el mejor café y los mejores donuts de Londres de 2153.

-¿Pero tenía que ser casualmente un Coffee Shop ambientado en A Series of Unfortunate Events?

-¡Ah sí! ¿La historia de Klaus, Violet y Sunny Baudelaire? Hace unos años estuve con ellos viajando a Marte. Resulta que un descendiente del Conde Olaf había secuestrado la hija de Sunny y tuvimos que rescatarla. El maldito se había aliado con los Dalek. ¿Se puede ser más cobarde?

-¿Me está diciendo que son auténticos?¿Existieron de verdad? A veces ya no sé si creerme todo lo que me explica.

-Claro que es cierto lo que sufrieron los Baudelaire. Historia que dio a conocer Lemmy Snickets. En 2153 es considerado uno de los grandes autores de la Literatura Universal junto Shakespeare, Dante, Mark Twain, Borges, Cervantes, Walt Whitman… El dar a conocer la gran tragedia de esos chicos fue una fuente de inspiración para la gente del siglo anterior. Vamos, que te va a encantar el café y los donuts.

Entonces entramos dentro. La decoración era realmente increíble y de lo más delirante. Parecía un teatro del como el que se había representado en la Boda Maravillosa, pero en vez de haber butacas en las arenas habían unas mesas de madera muy viejas con carcoma y sillas robustas del mismo estilo. Había varios rincones ambientados en las novelas de Snickets, por ejemplo, un rincón parecía un submarino, otra el Aserradero de la Suerte, otro rincón estaba decorado como el Carnaval Caligari y al fondo a la izquierda como un Hospital Heimlich. Los camareros eran los personajes de las obras. Me explicó el Doctor que todos eran bioandroides diseñados igual que cada personaje. Nos sentamos en una mesa en el escenario del circo ambulante y se nos acercó el androide Sunny.

-Tah! Mah!-Traducción de la Tardis {Buenos días madam y sir ¿Qué es lo que van a desear tomar?}

-¡Anda! Pero si entiendo a Sunny ¿Cómo puede ser eso?

-La Tardis tiene un traductor simultáneo con miles millones de lenguas. También tiene el idioma bebé. Jejeje

-¡Idioma bebé! ¿Pero cómo podemos entenderlo si estamos a mucha distancia de la Tardis?

-Idioma bebé, caballo, rana o canguro… te sorprenderías la cantidad de idiomas que reconoce. Y por la distancia, los viajeros del tiempo están ligados a la Tardis, forma parte del programa de la cónsola. Así facilita los viajes a cualquier rincón del espacio y el tiempo. Jejeje… por cierto camarera ¿Sería tan amable de servirnos café con leche y donuts para los dos? Muchas gracias.

-Gagah! Tah! -{Sí, sir, con mucho gusto le serviré. Atienda un momentito que voy a prepararlos. Muchas gracias confiar en nosotros}

En el escenario estaban representando la Boda Maravillosa. Se encontraba el androide de la Juez Strauss, de Violet, y del Conde Olaf. Por la derecha estaba molestando Carmelita Polainas que iba en patines en medio de las arenas e iba tirando las bebidas de los clientes con su varita mágica mientras iba diciendo «soy un hada deliciosa que va encantando a los bellos elfos del bosque». En una fracción de segundo ya la teníamos a sobre, el Doctor con unos reflejos de un ninja, cogió las tazas de café y los donuts, y los levantó hacia arriba. Esquivó un manotazo de Carmelita que iba directo a nuestro desayuno. El Doctor me decía «A qué es divertido, en ningún Coffee Shop vas a disfrutar de este trato». Súbitamente el Hombre de los Ganchos salía volando contra una mesa de la cual estallaba a pedazos y al otro lado el Subdirector Nerón se puso a tocar el violín. Allí mismo llegó corriendo la periodista del Periódico Punctilio para captar este instante y diciendo «¡Ay, cuando lo lean los lectores de El Diario Punctilio!».

La verdad no es que estuviese mal el desayuno en este Coffee Shop, pero realmente era muy estresante intentar desayunar en un sitio así. Todo el rato esquivando platitos y cucharillas del te voladores. El Doctor lo encontraba muy chuli, pero la verdad que era delirante. Entonces cuando ya había podido dar mi último sorbo a mi café con leche, irrumpió una voz electrónica detrás de la lona del escenario que entonaba la cantarilla de «Exterminar, exterminar, Doctooorrrrr, exterminar, exterminar…».

-¡Doctor qué es eso!

-Je je, creo que se va adelantar los acontecimientos antes de ver a la Primer Ministra. Ya tenemos uno por aquí.

Repentinamente, salió un rayo que atravesó las lonas que impactó contra el Conde Olaf. Se le veía todos los huesos como si fuese una radiografía, sus pelos de punta, su dentadura bien apretada mientras agitaba brazos y piernas arriba y abajo. Al acabar el rayo estaba totalmente chamuscado y con olor a azufre. Androides y clientes empezaron a correr por todas partes con las manos en alto como si fuese un pinball, y no paraban de chocarse y caer al suelo.

-Doctooorrrr, ríndase ante el poderoso ejército de los daleks.

-Jeje, ya venía preparado para la ocasión.

El Doctor sacó de su bolsillo una mano metálica -luego me explicó que era una mano de Cyberman, unos androides fabricados a partir de seres humanos, algo bastante terrible por lo que parece-, entonces lo arrojó hacia el Dalek. Éste impactó justo en la cabeza del robot el cual empezó a tener convulsiones echar humo y chispas mientras gritaba agonizando y menguando la velocidad de la voz con «Doctoor, Doctooor, Doctooooor, Dddoooooocttttooooorrrrrrrr, pum». La cabeza metálica se le abrió en dos y apareció un especie de pulpo baboso con un ojo que seguía con la misma tonadilla hasta que se detuvo. Parece que murió.

-Éste ya está listo, creo que ya deberíamos ir a visitar la Primera Ministra a número 10 de Downing Street.

-¡Oh!¡Oh! Vamos a Downing Street como la gente importante ¡Qué emocionante!

-Jeje, ves acostumbrándote. A lo mejor algún día iremos a visitar a la Reina de Inglaterra, Elisabeth IV. En alguno de mis viajes he ido a visitar a la Reina Victoria, somos viejos amigos jejeje.

-¿La Reina Victoria, la del ?

-Sí, la mismita. Es un encanto su majestad. Jejeje Vamos que se nos hará tarde la hora del te.


	4. Chapter 4

**-Capítulo 4-**  
 _Downing Street_

Al final alcanzamos la residencia de la Primer Ministra. El Doctor se identificó ante el agente y el comunicó a la Primer Ministra. Nos hicieron esperar unos diez minutos, pero enseguida salió por la puerta y nos recibió junto a su secretario personal, el Home Office y el Jefe de Scotland Yard. Nos acompañaron al interior y nos llevaron a un sala donde nos sirvieron el te. El Jefe de Scotland Yard se quedó mirando al Doctor mientras revolvía su te con una cucharita, entonces le dirigió unas palabras:

-Doctor, es un placer contar con usted una vez más para resolver este conflicto de Estado. Las fuerzas alienígenas vuelven a amenazar la estabilidad y seguridad del reino. Usted es nuestra mejor baza para resolver conflictos de este calibre-

-Ya hemos tenido una bienvenida en el Coffee Shop de A Series of Unfortunate Events. Un Dalek nos quiso saludar.

-Esos malditos Daleks -Dijo el Home Office -Son últimamente una plaga, no sabemos por dónde acceden al planeta. Afortunadamente hemos podido controlarlos con aquellos neutralizadores que nos dispuso. Han sido de gran utilidad.

Caballeros -La Primera Ministra dijo - es importante que nos centremos en el motivo de este encuentro ¿Mr. Johnson sería tan amable de explicar al Doctor el último informe de nuestros agentes de seguridad nacional?

Sí, Primera Ministra como usted crea conveniente -El Home Office Mr. Johnson sacó una carpeta lleno de documentos-Este informe lo ha estado elaborando nuestra agentes desde que detectamos la presencia activa alienígena. Al principio solo ha mostrado presencia algún Dalek que ha provocado algunos problemas en la ciudad. Pero hará un par de semanas, uno de nuestros agentes interceptó una comunicación por radio entre Daleks y Cybermen. Al parecer han forjado una alianza entre Daleks, Cybermen y Sontarans… sus eternos enemigos. Han descubierto entre ellos que solos son incapaces de acabar con usted. Por ello han decidido unirse para tenderle una trampa mortal. Saben que usted está muy ligado al Planeta Tierra y la Raza Humana, y están preparando un arma mortal para exterminar el planeta con el objetivo de dejarlo indefenso. Pero el verdadero objetivo es usted, a nosotros nos utilizarán como cebo. Nuestros analistas han concluido con los datos que el lugar más probable para iniciar el ataque será la ciudad de Londres y es por ello, que le hemos convocado. Doctor, la Tierra vuelve a estar en peligro y solo usted puede detener a la maldad de estos alienígenas.

-Interesante…interesante… interesante. Por cierto Primera Ministra, este te que nos ha servido es realmente delicioso.

-Muchas gracias Doctor ¿Qué piensa del asunto?

-No es la primera vez que los Daleks, Cybermen y Sontarans se alían para acabar conmigo y con el Planeta Tierra. Es sorprendente lo que llegan a ser de insistentes con este fin ¿Puedo tomar una de esas galletitas?

-Tome Doctor ¿Qué cree que deberíamos hacer?

-Creo que lo primero sería ir al Seguridad Nacional y empezar a comprobar con sus equipos a ver si se puede detectar por dónde vendría el ataque. Quizás necesite algunas reformas que puedo aportar.

-Mr. McGonigal -la Primer Ministra mirando al Jefe de Scotland Yard-sería tan amable de acompañar al Doctor y asistirle en todo lo que necesite.

-Será un honor Primera Ministra.

-Caballeros, esto es un asunto crucial en el futuro del Planeta Tierra. Entiendo que ustedes se hacen cargo de la dimensión y la gravedad de este asunto. Así que les ruego que dediquen todo su esfuerzo y prioridades al mismo. No escatimen en recursos, asumo toda la responsabilidad. Ahora les pido que me disculpen, tengo otros asuntos de estado de los cuales debo centrar mi atención y creo que ustedes ya saben cuál es su obligación. Les deseo un buen día y les ruego encarecidamente que me mantengan informada de cualquier dato relevante. Caballeros.

-Primera Ministra, Doctor, Jefe de Scotland Yard, señorita… ha sido un placer.

-Primera Ministra y Home Office, un placer. Por favor Doctor y señorita ¿serían tan amables de acompañarme?

-Primera Ministra, Home Office… no se preocupen que sabré resolver esta crisis jejeje.

-Eso esperamos de usted, Doctor, por Dios, por Inglaterra y por la Reina. Eso esperamos de usted.

-Pues nada, jeje, pongámonos manos a la obra. No hay un segundo que perder.

Cuando salimos de la casa de la Primera Ministra, el Doctor se acercó a mi con una sonrisa y entonces me susurró a la oreja:

-Necesito que me hagas un favor, me vendría muy bien que te acercases a la Tardis y me trajeses una caja cúbica que se encuentra sobre la cónsola. Lo voy a necesitar ¿Podrías hacerme ese favor?

-Claro que sí Doctor -Le contesté -y ¿cómo nos encontramos más adelante?

-Ya lo soluciono -El Doctor se dirigió al Jefe de Scotland Yard -Le rogaría que me hiciera otro favor. Una vez lleguemos a la destinación, ¿podría llevar a mi acompañante a Westminster? Necesito una herramienta de suma importancia y allí se encuentra la Tardis.

-Ningún problema Doctor, la acompañaré y la traeré de regreso a Seguridad Nacional.

-Perfecto, jejejeje.


	5. Chapter 5

**-Capítulo 5-**  
 _Orange Humpty Dumpties_

Cuando llegamos a Seguridad Nacional, el Doctor nos dejó para que fuésemos a la Tardis. Hoy el tráfico londinense era excesivamente asfixiante. Era casi imposible de viajar rápido. Lo más sorprendente era la posibilidad de volar de los vehículos de la época, pero el cielo como las calles estaba abarrotada de vehículos. Miraba por la ventanilla mientras apoyaba mi barbilla sobre mi mano y carraspeaba sobre la puerta. Me empezó a entrar un poco de sueño, ayer realmente el Doctor me hizo que lo acompañase de madrugada, y por lo tanto no dormí nada. Entonces daba cabezadas y se me estaban cayendo los ojos. Eché una cabezadilla durante algunos minutos -creo yo-aunque al principio, medio me despertaba y me volvía a dormir. Pero cuando ya me había desplomado en un sueño profundo, súbitamente me desperté de golpe, me sentía totalmente aturdida; y cuando abrí los ojos, vi una explosión sobre algunas casas. El Jefe de Scotland Yard derrapaba por los cielos intentando evitarlo. Entonces me gritó diciéndome «¡Agárrese fuerte y cúbrase, nos están atacando!». Me quedé pálida y me agazapé en el sofá de atrás. Oí de súbito una explosión detrás nuestro, giré la cabeza y vi cruzando la explosión una lanzadera con forma de barcaza aproximándose. Encima de la proa había un humanoide troll con un cabezón parecido a una patata vieja o a Humpty Dumpty -el Hombre Huevo de Alicia a través del Espejo-, pero de cabeza de color naranja y vestido con lo que parecía una escafandra espacial. El engendro golpeaba un bastón sobre su palma mientras gritaba diciendo «¡Sontaran! ¡Sontaran! ¡Sontaran! ¡Sontaran!». Una ráfaga salió de un ametralladora de la barcaza que impactó en el motor de nuestro vehículo. Éste empezó a pivotar sobre sí mismo mientras se precipitaba al vacío con una larga humareda. Nos aproximábamos cada vez más al suelo. En ese momento me di cuenta que el Jefe de Scotland Yard estaba inconsciente. Estaba totalmente perdida. Intenté saltar sobre el sofá de delante, al final lo conseguí. Trate de maniobrar, pero lo único que conseguí es levantar el morro para no estrellarnos. El coche empezó a rebotar por la calle mientras las ruedas se ponían en llamas. Al final por la fricción se detuvo. Me dolía los huesos y a duras penas logré salir por la ventana. Todas las casas estaban en llamas. Empecé a correr y oí un estruendo en mi espalda, me giré y vi la lanzadera que se me aproximaba. Estaba perdida, por Dios. Y cuando creía que todo había llegado a su fin, vi una sala de juegos con el logo de Harry Potter que decía «Escobas mágicas voladoras». Me acerqué y vi que alquilaban un especie de vehículo en forma de escoba mágica. En la vitrina había una gran escoba con el logo de Saeta de Fuego «Juegue a ser Harry Potter, solo para mayores de 14 años». Ésta era mi única oportunidad de sobrevivir. Cogí una piedra y rompí el cristal. Tomé la Saeta de Fuego y me monté encima. Había un botón de arranque y un pedal de aceleración. Lo apreté y salí volando a una velocidad de vértigo dando tumbos y piruetas seguido de una estela de humo y centellas -cualquier testigo casual hubiese contemplado un espectáculo de acrobacias aéreas-. Era una locura controlar este artefacto. Súbitamente volví a escuchar los disparos de la lanzadera. Ya había logrado estabilizar y controlar la Saeta de Fuego, e iba esquivando las explosiones a una aceleración delirante. Mis oídos pitaban, mis cabellos y mi ropa se agitaban con fiereza. Mi cara se deformaba con la presión del aire y era tan bestia que no podía casi ni respirar. En poco tiempo ya estábamos fuera de la City en las zonas externas de Londres, en nada íbamos a abandonar la zona urbana para adentrarnos en los parajes de Inglaterra.

Voy a detenerme en este punto de la narración para contar lo que después me explicó el Doctor. No me hago responsable de la exactitud de los hechos, simplemente doy fe de haber transmitido todo tal y como se me relató. El Doctor había entrado en Seguridad Nacional y lo acompañaron a la Sala de Control. Allá se encontraba todos los ordenadores y los expertos que trabajaban en la investigación del ataque alienígena. Era una cúpula situada en el ático de uno de los grandes edificios de la City. Era una estructura de barras de hierro en forma de triángulos los cuales aguantaban cristales ahumados. Sobre a unos centímetros de la superficie de la cúpula se proyectaba varios hologramas enormes con información relevante sobre todos los hechos en el planeta entero. En el centro de la cúpula levitaba un súper holograma esférico compuesto por varios hologramas con información gráfica con la información en la cual trabajaba actualmente el equipo principal y la dirección de Seguridad Nacional. En el suelo había un círculo de mesas con computadores, pizarras holográficas y demás equipos de información. En el centro había un estrado donde se proyectaba hologramas 3d, por ejemplo, viendo alguna situación en concreto del planeta como si fuese una escultura virtual.

Esto era gracias a la cantidad de satélites que envolvían el planeta y telescopios espaciales que captaban imágenes 3d gracias a la tecnología 3d-Hypervision2100 ó 3dHV2100. Este tipo de cámaras no funcionaba como las conocemos hoy en día que solo capta fotones de luz sobre una superficie fotosensible CMOS que transforma en datos digitales en formato BMP u otros formatos comprimidos tipo JPG. La tecnología 3dHV2100 manda ondas de alta energía que como un sonar rebota sobre los átomos donde enfoca. Las señales y reflejos de la perturbación atómica es interpretado de diversas maneras, por ejemplo de forma cromatográfica, sabiendo la composición química de los elementos que cruza el rayo y la intensidad luminosa, el ordenador sabe el color que veríamos nosotros. Este sistema permite incluso percibir, si se solicita al ordenador, los colores ultravioletas e infrarrojos. El mismo al no requerir de luz natural o artificial puede pedir al ordenador que interprete como si el sitio observado tuviese la cantidad de luz necesaria. El sistema de onda también funciona como un especie de sonar, por lo cual detecta las distancias que hay entre el detector y los átomos enfocados. Eso posibilita que el ordenador registre datos estructurales, químicos, energéticos y cromáticos. Estos datos pueden ser proyectados en las pantallas holográficas de tecnología 3d-Lightroom2100 ó 3dLR2100. Se ha logrado a partir de un rayo láser que analiza cromatográficamente la estructura atómica y composición química de la superficie a proyectar. El láser detecta la vibración nuclear de las partículas subatómicas y consigue excitarlas para que proyecten fotones de luz discontinuos. Las partículas de polvo, vapor y de gas se convierten en píxeles de la pantalla. Todo esto era ciencia ficción en el .

El Doctor se encontraba junto a los científicos y representantes militares más importantes del Reino Unido. Le estaban informando de todos los datos recogidos en las señales de información y comunicación entre los Daleks, Cybermen y Sontarans. Unos cyberlingüistas ayudados por el súper-ordenador HCP-UK2200 del Reino Unido intentaban interpretar los mensajes en clave. Se había logrado descifrar aquel mensaje, pero solo les había servido para comprobar las intenciones de los alienígenas.

-Doctor -Dijo el jefe cyberlingüísta-Estos las señales que hemos logrado captar del enemigo, pero aún no hemos sido capaz de descodificarlo. Actualmente estamos usando el protocolo Hiddenspelling-A315.

-¡No!¡Claro que no señor!¿Cómo pretenden analizar con un protocolo antiguo del sistema Alfa-Centauro? Estamos hablando de Daleks, Cybermen y Sontarans. Como mínimo debería usar un código Surflow5237-Alpha-Omega-R35'235.

-Desconocemos ese protocolo, Doctor. Nunca habíamos oído hablar de él ¿Nos podría ayudar a descodificarlo?

-Por supuesto, pero el problema en el que nos encontramos es que su ordenador es muy arcaico y no podría ejecutar el programa de descodificación. Necesitaría hacer algunas mejoras, si fuese posible jejeje.

-Como usted requiera, pero nuestro ordenador es uno de los mejores del Planeta Tierra.

-Y no lo pongo en duda, pero insuficiente para el enemigo al cual nos enfrentamos. Necesitaría ponerme en contacto con mi compañera. Necesitaría traer la Tardis a la Base. Necesitaremos tecnología del Tiempo. Hablamos de enemigos de la Guerra del Tiempo y no vale cualquier cosa.

-¿A dónde nos debemos dirigir?

-¿Podrían ponerme en contacto con el vehículo del Jefe de Scotland Yard? Ahora está escoltando a mi compañera a la Tardis.

Se activó el holograma 3d central para comunicarse con el Jefe de Scotland Yard y así poder hablar conmigo. Pero lo que no sabía el Doctor que en aquel momento yo estaba sobrevolando Londres perseguida por una lanzadera tripulada por Sontarans que querían hacerme pedazos. Todos ellos engreídos, chillones y maleducados. Me explicó el Doctor que cuando intentaban contactar, al principio solo se percibían interferencias. La señal de recibida estaba destrozada, pero aun así se detectaba una distorsión de algún parte de la tarjeta de comunicación del vehículo del Jefe de Scotland Yard. El Doctor pidió que se le dejase acceder al ordenador y en un instante logró detectar una cámara 3d que aún había resistido al ataque y podía transmitir. El Jefe de Scotland Yard estaba atrapado a los hierros del vehículo estrellado, pero se había despertado. El Doctor empezó a hablar con él alarmado. La situación no era para menos.

-Señor ¿Puede hablar? -le preguntó el Doctor

-Sí, Doctor, siento todo mi cuerpo paralizado y tengo un dolor intenso.

-¿Nos podría informar qué ha ocurrido? -Subió la voz, su rostro estaba pálido y sus ojos desorbitados. Me confesó que temía que no estuviese viva.

-Hemos sufrido un ataque de una lanzadera Sontaran -Balbuceaba el Jefe de Scotland Yard-Ha quedado el barrio totalmente aniquilado e intentado esquivar el ataque, pero nos ha alcanzado.

-¿Y sabe algo de mi compañera?

-Perdí el conocimiento cuando nos impactaron, pero no se encuentra en el vehículo y no hay resto de sangre. Puede ser que haya escapado o que haya sido capturada por los Sontarans, Doctor.

La mirada del Doctor era de total desesperación. Le invadía un sentimiento de culpabilidad y se torturaba pensando en las veces cuando amigas suyas habían sufrido por culpa de su egoísmo de estar acompañado. Recordaba a Rose Tyler perdida en la otra dimensión, recordaba a Amy Pond y su esposo Rory, Clara Oswald, etc. Tantas desgracias detrás de sí, que le aterrorizaba haberlo vuelto a estropear. Entonces le vino un rayo de luz y sonrió. Tenía una corazonada que aún estaba viva, pero debía localizarme cómo fuese posible. Sacó su destornillador sónico y empezó a abrir el panel de la cónsola del ordenador central.

-¡Qué hace Doctor! -Le dijeron los científicos.

-¡Venga, venga, venga! Ya sé cómo localizar a mi compañera. Necesito de su ayuda. Deme esa horquilla -se la sacó a una de las científica del pelo-, también su monóculo caballero, necesito esa calculadora mozo, y ese chupachup, está muy rico, jejeje. Esa tablet me irá perfecto para cambiar la estructura del hardware.

El Doctor se puso manos a la obra y empezó a tirar de los cables como si arrancase cabellos. Los científicos miraban totalmente horrorizados. De tanto en tanto disparaba un rayo de luz de su destornillador sónico. Empezó a montar sus cachivaches junto a la calculadora y la tablet. Mientras iba pidiendo más objetos absurdos decía «¡venga! ¡venga! ¡venga!, mmh qué rico este chupachups, tendré que llevarme unos cuantos en mis viajes, deme ese bastón que lo necesito como palanca…». Cuando el invento estaba acabado el ordenador empezó a emitir hologramas de forma enloquecida con imágenes fragmentarias de miles de objetos por segundo. Parecía una discoteca o una sala psicodélica.

-Doctor -Dijo uno de los científicos-¿está seguro de lo que ha hecho?¡El ordenador se ha enloquecido!

-Jejeje ya verá. No está enloquecido jejeje

-¿Qué le ocurre?

-Que está explorando todos los sistemas de cámara y seguridad del Reino Unido, enseguida la encontrará.

Y de súbito, la imagen se estabilizó y apareció una imagen de mi en el holograma 3d. Estaba sobrevolando Stonehenge con la escoba mágica. En otras pantallas se podía ver a la lanzadera de los sontarans gritando: «¡Sontaran! ¡Sontaran! ¡Sontaran! ¡Sontaran!».

-Doctor… mis ojos me engañan -dijo el científico-¿o está huyendo con una escoba de Harry Potter?

-Jejeje eso parece… Venga, venga, venga… tengo que ir rápido a por la Tardis. He de rescatarla. Miren señores, les dejo este plano, y por favor, monten este panel de control. Cuando regrese podremos conectar a la Tardis y descodificar la señal del enemigo. Por cierto, necesito que alguien me lleve ya mismo a Westminster.

-Yo le llevaré Doctor -Un soldado se presentó voluntario y lo llevó en coche.


	6. Chapter 6

**—Capítulo 6—**  
 _Virgil's Paradise Lost_

Vuelvo a mi parte de la historia. Estaba sobrevolando lo que parecía una zona megalítica, yo diría que era el mismo Stonehenge —por cierto, curiosa combinación, una escoba mágica sobrevolando Stonehenge, solo digo eso… y que cada uno extraiga sus conclusiones—. Los Sontarans seguían disparándome a gogó, y como bien podía, los esquivaba a trote y moche. Me imaginaba que era como un espectáculo de fuegos artificiales veraniegos. Suena a una ironía, pero es curioso cómo divaga la mente en situaciones límite como ésta. Siempre había imaginado que el terror me hubiese inmovilizado, pero aquí estaba dando guerra y resistiéndome. Pero cuando creía que ya lo tenía todo controlado, bajé la guardia y entonces me interceptaron en la hebras de la escoba, y empecé a perder el control y descender paulatinamente. La humareda que se desprendía de la cola era tan extensa que al menos evitó que los Sontarans pudiesen determinar exactamente dónde estaba. En la lejanía se divisaba lo que al parecer eran las almenas de un castillo medieval y circundándolo había un campo de trigo o avena. Hacía poco que habían cosechado, por lo que se podía apreciar, por lo tanto habían montículos y balas de paja. Eso podía salvarme de una muerte segura al precipitarse al suelo. Como bien pude, tomé el mango de la escoba e intenté maniobrar para dirigirme a un montículo de paja.

Ese día Johnny Smith —un pastor muy anciano de Inglaterra—paseaba su ganado por los verdes y coloridas campiñas inglesas. Después de un trayecto largo y duro, había dispuesto a reposar a la sombra de un hermoso roble milenario que crecía en medio de un prado con suculenta y sabrosa hiervecilla que las graciosas ovejitas mascaban. Abejitas y mariposillas revoloteaban sobre la nariz de Johnny. Lanzó un suspiro plácido. Era un hombre de letras y de latines, de joven había querido ser ordenado sacerdote. Siempre había sabido que quería ser pastor, pero descubrió que prefería ser pastor de ovejas que de hombres. Entonces extrajo de su fardo un libro enorme de la Geórgicas de Virgilio; y se puso a recitar un bello poema bucólico sobre ninfas y sátiros en un paisaje bondadoso. Algo que experimentaba Johnny en este mismo instante y que gracias a la magia de la poesía de los clásicos, podía dejar volar su imaginación más allá de la misma de este paisaje amable y ameno. Cuando empezó a bramar de emoción y de sublime belleza, vio una estela de luz seguida de una gran humareda negra que se precipitaba sobre el campo de trigo. Sus ojos se quedaron atrapados a la situación mientras los borreguillos baleaban con mirada atónita ante el espectáculo. Johnny se preguntó, si lo que estaba ante sus ojos era un ovni o la llegada del Chupacabras. Entonces le recorrió sobre su frente un sentimiento espeluznante. Si fuese el visitante del espacio que devoraba la sangre de cabra ¿Qué sería de sus borreguillos?¿Estarían en peligro?

Al fin la bola de fuego impactó en una de las balas de paja. Las explosión fue considerable y pudo verse como saltaba la paja por los aires, para luego ir levitando hasta depositarse en el suelo. Johnny se acercó con una navaja de cortar queso en mano. Esperaba encontrar al terrible extraterrestre tuberoso y baboso que iba a hacer una sangría a sus pobres animalitos, pero la sorpresa más grande es que me halló inconsciente en el suelo. No era un monstruo lo que había caído desde el cielo, sino lo que parecía una chica joven —¿No sería un ángel del cielo?—. Si se tratase de un ángel —como el pensaba en ese momento—, lo único que había conocido del asunto era sobre estudios religiosos, pero realmente tenía que reconocer que poca experiencia tenía sobre ángeles. Así que recordó que estábamos al lado de la «Casa de Colonias de la Escuela de Magia de Hogwarts». El sabía que se trataba de un espacio de recreación infantil y juvenil, pero quizás los profesores de la escuela supiesen de estos asuntos de ángeles. Magia de mentira, pero magia de todos modos. «Algo tendrán que saber del tema, digo yo».—pensaba él, por lo tanto decidió de llevarla a allí.

Regreso a la parte del Doctor tal y como la explicó. En ese momento estaba volando con la Tardis sobre Stonehenge buscándome por doquier a través de las nubes. Entonces en la lejanía vio lo que parecía ser un vehículo aéreo. Enfocó las cámaras y pudo comprobar que era una lanzadera tripulada por Sontarans. Por fin los había localizado, y eso quería decir que yo debía estar cerca. Desvió la trayectoria para interceptar a la lanzadera. Entonces se antepuso y el Doctor abrió la puerta para dirigirse a ellos.

—Saludos Sontarans, creo que ustedes tienen a algo mío, o mejor dicho, una persona que me es muy importante. Sería mejor para todos que me la devolviesen ya mismo.

—¡Doctor! —Dijo el Sontaran capitán que estaba en la proa de la lanzadera—Le estábamos buscando ¿Está preparado para su último combate?¡Prepárese para morir en batalla! Será un honor luchar hasta el final. La persona que buscaba ha sido interceptada y se ha estrellado para cerca del Castillo de Hogwarts. Imposible que haya llegado a sobrevivir y ahora usted morirá.

—No, no, no, no, no… nada de luchas y violencia. El Doctor nunca lucha, ni usa armas, ni mata a nadie ni usa armas. Nada de armas.

—Los Sontarans son un pueblo guerrero, no queremos perder tiempo con chácharas. Recoja su arma y prepárese para luchar. Vamos a conquistar y someter al Planeta Tierra.

—No, no, no, no… nada de violencia.

—¡Arrgg!¡Urgg! Prepárese para luchar, lo estrangularé con el cordón de mi zapato, pelearemos hasta la victoria... Sontarans, sontarans, sontarans, sontarans…—Iban gritando mientras golpeaban con su bastón la palma de su mano.

—Vengo a decirles que se rindan, saben que soy el Doctor y no es la primera vez que sois derrotados.

—Un Sontaran nunca se rinde, antes morir y llegar a la gloria, que vivir como un cobarde. Somos guerreros y luchamos hasta vencer. Sontarans, sontarans, sontarans…

—Bueno, lo siento, me obligáis a ello. Yo soy pacífico y me opongo a la violencia.

El Doctor sacó del bolsillo su destornillador sónico y lanzó una señal a la cónsola de la lanzadera. En seguida se puso en marcha a toda velocidad, los Sontarans cayeron rodando por el suelo, mientras la lanzadera se perdía por el horizonte. El Doctor pensó «Realmente sí que llegan a ser muy estúpidos, ahora me voy a buscar a mi compañera de viaje».


	7. Chapter 7

**—Capítulo 7—**  
 _Hogwarts' Dream_

El Doctor se acercó al Castillo de Hogwarts pivotando con la Tardis. Ya se acercaba el momento de reencuentro. De repente explotó una tarjeta de la cónsola y la nave empezó a volverse loca. El Doctor no paraba de tirar de palancas y apretar botones para estabilizarla. Se acercaba temerosamente al muro del castillo, y de repente atravesó una de las vidrieras góticas de la escuela entrando dentro del comedor y aterrizando en medio de malas maneras. Yo entonces estaba junto a dos bioandroides con la forma de Hagrid y otro con de Albus Dumbledore que me estaban cuidando y dándome de comer la merienda. Había chocolate con churros. Todos dimos un salto detrás de una mesa que en seguida lo transformamos en una barricada. Esperábamos otra razia de los Sontarans. Entonces vimos que el ataque venía de una cabina azul que había entrado. A mi se me había dibujado una sonrisa en el rostro, sin embargo Albus y Hagrid se quedaron pasmados. Dumbledore tenía posición de ataque y había sacado su varita. Entonces de súbito se abrió la puerta y salió el Doctor sonriendo.

—Hola, ya he llegado.

—Quién es usted —dijo Dumbledore al Doctor—No se permite a extraños penetrar en este recinto. Es propiedad privada.

—No se preocupe profesor —dije yo—se trata del amigo que le había dicho. Ha venido a rescatarme.

—¡Ah! Usted es aquel hombre extraordinario que es capaz de viajar por el tiempo con una cabina de policía. Sí, me ha explicado su amiga de sus proezas.

—Encantado, soy el Doctor... ¿Usted puede que sea el profesor Albus Dumbledore?

—No el mismo, por supuesto, soy un bioandroide que se hace cargo de la seguridad y de la educación en esta escuela o en esta casa de colonias. Se trata de un sitio de gran responsabilidad. Muchas familias inglesas y de todo el mundo nos confían sus hijos para que aprendan y disfruten con el mundo de Harry Potter. Le presento al bioandroide Hagrid.

—Doctor —dijo Hagrid—, a su servicio ¿Necesita algo?

—Muchas gracias, muy amable, pero solo vengo a llevarme a mi compañera de nuevo a Seguridad Nacional. Tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer para resolver este entuerto. Jejjejeje… por cierto qué rico, ¿puedo probar uno de esos churros?

—Por favor Doctor —dijo Dumbledore—no tanta prisa, acompáñenos a merendar un chocolate caliente con churros. Están deliciosos. La misión puede esperar veinte minutos.

—Pues no voy a decir que no jejejeje

—¡Doctor! —dije yo—el mundo está en peligro ¿Cómo puede sentarse ahora a tomarse unos churros?

—No son comprados del súper —dijo Hagrid—los he hecho yo artesanalmente, con la receta de la abuela.

—¿Tu podrías rechazar unos churros como estos? —me dijo el Doctor—Una cosa tan deliciosa no se disfruta todos los días, jejeje, y en un periquete nos acercamos a Seguridad Nacional. Recuerda que vamos con la Tardis y eso significa exactitud y puntualidad. jejeje

—Doctor —dijo Dumbledore—debido a la gravedad de su misión, he pensado que podría prestarle uno de nuestros juguetes más extraordinarios. Se trata de una caja mágica, un perturbador genético, que analiza el ADN de cualquier ser vivo y lo paraliza hasta un año luz al rededor. Simplemente con un poco de material genético de los Sontarans, Daleks y los Cybermen sería suficiente para neutralizarlos, al menos a un año luz. Éste emite una frecuencia de onda que perturba solo una estructura atómica concreta, cuando se trata de ADN, paraliza a todos los seres de esa especie.

—Mmh —dijo el Doctor—qué buenos están estos churros, felicidades Hagrid. Sí, profesor Dumbledore, creo yo que sería de gran utilidad. Esto evitaría tener que usar la violencia y acabar con este conflicto. Agradecería este presente.

Por supuesto —dijo Dumbledore—al fin y al cabo es por el bien común. Como el artefacto es difícil de usar, le acompañará mi mejor hombre y mi mejor mujer para que le ayude en este affaire ¡Harry y Ginny!¡Ya pueden entrar!

Entonces si creía que no podía sorprenderme más, la evolución de los últimos hechos rozaba el delirio. Entraba un niño con gafas y con uniforme de Hogwarts con el emblema de Gryffindor. El mismo coincidía con la apariencia de mi héroe favorito de literatura, pero aun más sorprendente, una niña más jovencita y pelirroja que lo acompañaba. Ante mi se encontraba Harry Potter y Ginny Weasley, o en su defecto, sus bioandroides.

—¡Ah! Por cierto —dijo Dumbledore mirándome a mi—tengo este presente para usted. Una minucia, una escoba voladora «Ave Fénix 2300». Se trata del último modelo que hace poco ha salido entre los prototipos. Es el que usa actualmente los campeones de Quidditch. Deberá ir con cuidado porque es extremadamente veloz y claro en su tiempo este tipo de artilugios es desconocido. Así que recomendaría que lo guardase bien a vista de los curiosos. Mucha suerte.

—Muchas gracias —dije yo—no tengo palabras…

—Doctor —dijo Harry—Estamos preparados para subir a la Tardis y salvar una vez más al mundo de un peligro tan grande como Voldermor. No fracasaremos.

—Sí —dijo Ginny sonrojada—aquí tenemos el artefacto mágico preparado.

—Pues será fabulosos tenerlos en el equipo. No hay más tiempo que perder. Subamos todos a la Tardis que tenemos que salvar el mundo ¡Allons—y!


	8. Chapter 8

**—Capítulo 8—**  
 _Big Ben Trick_

Si hace un año atrás me hubiese dicho alguien que iba estar volando en una nave del espacio—tiempo como la Tardis junto al Doctor, Harry Potter y Ginny Weasley, le hubiese tomado por loco o que me quería tomar el pelo. Pero ya ves, estoy aquí viviéndolo tan real como la luz del sol. Entramos todos en la Tardis. El último el Doctor que se llevó un paquete de churros para el viaje. La verdad que Hagrid prepara los mejores churros que he comido en mi vida. El Doctor se puso en el panel de control y nos dijo que nos agarrásemos todos fuertemente que iba a ser un viaje movidito porque teníamos mucha prisa. En un instante, la Tardis se estaba apareciéndose poco a poco dentro de la sala principal de Seguridad Nacional. Enseguida la rodearon un grupo de soldados apuntando a la puerta. Cuando salió el Doctor y saludó, los mandos ordenaron que bajaran las armas y regresaran a sus puestos de vigilancia.

—Saludos Doctor —todos le hacían el saludo militar—hemos adaptado el ordenador según el patrón y sus instrucciones. Está listo para conectarlo a la Tardis.

—No es necesario que me saluden de esa manera. No soy militar. Por cierto, veo que han hecho un buen trabajo ¿Quiere un churro? Están muy ricos.

—¿Doctor?  
—No quiere, usted se lo pierde. Por cierto, hemos traído una arma infalible. Un Perturbador Genético. Cuando consigamos material genético de los Sontarans, Daleks y Cybermen los dejaremos neutralizados. ¿A qué es chuli?

—Habíamos oído hablar de ese tipo de armamento. Será de gran utilidad para derrotar al enemigo.

—No es ningún arma, solo es un neutralizador. No se trata de derrotar a ningún enemigo, sino de invitarles a que se marchen. Ya saben que yo soy pacífico.

—Por supuesto, Doctor, como usted diga. El asunto es evitar a toda costa la invasión del Planeta Tierra.

—Jejeje, claro que sí, por cierto con el mismo, hemos traído a dos técnicos que se encargarán de su funcionamiento. Les presento a los bioandroides Harry Potter y Ginny Weasley.

—Ya verán —dijo Harry—que no será necesario usar las armas para vencerlos.

—Pues, —dijo el Doctor—mejor que nos pongamos manos a la obra. Jejejeje.

El Doctor iba acoplando el cableado del Computador Central a la cónsola de la Tardis, mientras daba instrucciones a los científicos para ultimar la operación. Mientras tanto Harry y Ginny me enseñaban a usar la varita mágica. Se trataba de un artefacto electromagnético como un Taser. Podía lanzar un rayo de alta potencia que neutralizaba a cualquier persona. Aparte podía hacer otras cosas extraordinarias como si fuese mágico. Son maravillas de la tecnología de esta época. Repentinamente el Doctor rogó que hubiese silencio en toda la sala. Iba a activar el rastreador de señales del enemigo y quería máxima concentración en toda la operación. Las pantallas holográficas empezaron a mostrar imágenes de todo el planeta. Cada vez que localizaban una antena emisora enemiga, se congelaba la imagen en una de las pantallas. Pero lo que nos dejó a todos atónitos fue al comprobar cuál era el emisor principal. Éste iba a aparecer en el panel de 3d. Resultó ser el mismo Big Ben. El enemigo había utilizado el Big Ben como antena principal que coordinaba todas las operaciones del enemigo y había construido una especie de red Wifi donde captaba toda la información de lo acontecido en el planeta. A su vez se podía leer los informes y planes de ataque del enemigo ya descodificados por la Tardis. Así que ya sabíamos cómo tenían pensado atacarnos.

—Jejeje, ya sabemos cómo parar el ataque. Es suficiente con desconectar el emisor central situado en el Big Ben. Lo haré en un periquete. Debemos ir cuando antes a Westminster. De momento dejaré un programa en la Tardis que confunda las señales y así conseguiremos evitar durante el transcurso un ataque del enemigo.

—De acuerdo, Doctor, le acompañará un equipo de mis mejores soldados.

—Venga chicos, preparaos que nos vamos de aventuras. Harry no te olvides de la caja mágica. —decía el Doctor mientras hacía un guiño a Harry.

—Ya está listo Doctor,—dijo Harry—tan pronto como tengamos el material genético, se puede poner en marcha y la respuesta es inmediata.

—¡Qué bien! —dijo el Doctor—Tengo ganas de que llegue el momento.

Salimos del recinto de Seguridad Nacional y nos montamos a unos camiones militares que se dirigieron directamente a Westminster. Ya habían informado a la Primer Ministra y seguridad del Parlamento estaba al tanto que llegaba el Doctor con militares. Nos acogieron dentro del vallado y nos acompañaron a arriba del Big Ben. El Doctor sacó su destornillador sónico y empezó a rastrear señales del emisor del enemigo. Al fin lo halló. Súbitamente empezó a oírse un zumbido cada vez más creciente y apareció un haz de luz verde que iba girando en espiral. Nos quedamos atónitos mirándolo y el Doctor estuvo a punto de gritarnos para advertirnos, pero fue demasiado tarde. La luz se proyectó contra nosotros y notamos una sensación muy extraña de desvanecimiento.


	9. Chapter 9

**—Capítulo 9—**  
 _Freak Planet Claire_

Durante unos segundos, me encontraba en un especie de limbo luminoso hasta que empezó a aclarar la vista. Nos encontrábamos los cuatro en una gran sala de dimensiones gigantescas. En el fondo se podía observar una cristalera enorme donde se podía ver un cielo estrellado. No era un cielo estrellado… era el espacio exterior ¡Estábamos fuera de la tierra!¡Maldición!

Estábamos rodeados de Sontarans, Daleks y unos hombrecillos metálicos que quiero imaginar que eran los Cybermen. Luego me enteré que no me equivoqué. Enfrente había un altillo con escaleras con Sontarans con un uniforme diferente, un Dalek con apariencia diferente y un Cyberman también diferente. Se trataban de los principales dirigentes de cada raza. Estábamos perdidos en la guarida del enemigo ¡Qué iba a ser de nosotros!¡Dios bendito!

—Doctorrrr —dijo el Emperador Dalek—nos volvemos a verrr. Esta vez ganaremos la Guerra del Tiempo y morirás por sus crímenes contra el pueblo Dalek. Es su fin, Doctorrrr.

—Exterminarrr —iban diciendo a coro los Daleks del fondo—Exterminarrr, exterminarrr, Doctorrr, exterminarrr, exterminarrr…

—Saludo pueblo Dalek —dijo el Doctor—pero mucho me temo que se van a llevar una gran decepción. No soy tan fácil de destruir. Así que les insto a que se rindan y regresen a su lugar de origen. Si hacen eso, no sufrirán un final trágico.

—El Pueblo Dalek —Emperador Dalek—no conoce la rendición. Somos un pueblo guerrero y no vamos a parar hasta ver su desaparición. Luego vamos a exterminar todas las formas de vida del Planeta Tierra. Doctorrrr.

—Ya, ya…—el Doctor—ya hemos pasado en otras ocasiones por la misma situación y saben perfectamente que acaban perdiendo. No entiendo su insistencia. ¡Mmh!

—Doctorrr esta vez no podrá vencernos y lo vamos a desintegrar en este momento aquí mismo.  
—Nosotros no estamos de acuerdo —habló el Rey Cyberman con voz de hojalata—nosotros creemos que el Doctor debe ser mejorado.

—Noo, nooo…—dijo el Emperador Dalek—el Doctor va a ser exterminado aquí mismo en este momento—

—El Pueblo Sontaran —dijo el Coronel Mayor del ejército Sontaran—no puede acabar con el Doctor de una forma tan humillante. Nosotros queremos combatir contra él y derrotarlo en el campo de batalla.

—Sontaran —iban gritando los Sontarans—sontaran, sontaran, sontaran…

—Estúpidos —dijo el Emperador Dalek—cabezas de chorlito. Ustedes no habrían localizado al Doctor si no fuese por nosotros. Nosotros somos los que tenemos derecho a decidir cómo acabará el Doctor.

—Grrrr… —dijo el Coronel Mayor—un pulpo baboso no nos va a decir lo que debe hacer el ejército Sontaran. Nadie va a contar que nos hemos acobardado delante del Doctor.

—Nadie va a tocar al Doctor —dijo el Rey Cyberman—, éste va a ser mejorado y si alguien desea matarlo, lo hará sobre los cadáveres de los Cybermen.

—Perdonen —dijo el Doctor—¿Podría decir algo…?

—Cállese —a la vez el Emperador, el Rey y el Coronel Mayor.

—Nosotros hallamos al Doctor —dijo el Emperador—y nosotros tenemos derecho sobre él. Ustedes son unos miserable y no tienen ninguna autoridad sobre los Daleks.  
—¡Está bien! —el Coronel—Si quieren matarlo, será tras una lucha. Así que preparen sus armas. El futuro del Doctor se decidirá tras una batalla gloriosa. Es como ustedes lo han querido. Nosotros hemos venido a luchar.  
—Aquí no va a morir nadie —el Rey—van a ser mejorados…—

—Cállese —el Emperador y el Coronel al mismo tiempo mirando al Rey.


	10. Chapter 10

**—Capítulo 10—**  
 _Bloody Bashing_

Cuando la cosa se estaba poniendo muy caliente y parecía que estaba a punto de estallar una somanta de tortas a ton ni son, el Doctor nos tocó el hombro y nos guiñó el ojo. Teníamos que largarnos ya, mientras estos locos se mataban entre ellos. Cuando saltó el primer manotazo del Coronel Mayor Sontaran al Emperador Dalek, salió corriendo el Doctor hacia una puerta que había al fondo. En cuestión de segundos empezó a montarse un pitote de rayos láser, guantazos y empujones como las películas viejas de Bud Spencer y Terence Hill. Y nosotros pasando en medio de todo este barullo de majaretas apocalípticos. Pero Harry y Ginny no perdieron el tiempo con lo ocurrido. Cuando llegamos a la puerta, vieron que en suelo yacían un dalek, un cyberman y un sontaran con pajaritos y estrellitas sobre la cabeza. Recogieron suficiente material genético para usar el artefacto. En medio del alboroto, unos cybermen y unos daleks se percataron que huíamos, y empezaron a perseguirnos. Es posible que algún sontaran se hubiese dado cuenta que estábamos huyendo, pero probablemente estaban más interesados en las tortas y los bofetones, que en perseguir a dos fugitivos. Total, eso no era muy glorioso, era más insigne y épico morir en campo de batalla.

En ese momento de huida me preguntaba quién me mandó meterme en este fregado, y por qué me habría de haber metido en la Tardis. Me resonaban las palabras del Doctor en la cabeza: «… No me gusta viajar solo y acepto a algún acompañante de viaje. Quien venga conmigo vivirá una vida llena de emociones y aventuras. Jejeje». Y no veas qué emociones, como para sufrir un patatús, por favor. Con menudo chiflado me he juntado. Si salgo viva de esto, me vuelvo a casa. Me acordaba de mis compañeros de facultad, cuando nos juntábamos en el bar de la uni y nos poníamos a hablar de series, de música, de tonterías o de lo horrible que era editar vídeo en esas cabinas que parecían una celda de Auschwitz. Pero nos lo pasábamos bien después de todo, aunque nos fastidiase esa profesora maldita con cara de Sheldon Cooper que me suspendió la muy… y que la carrera no me acababa de convencer. Pero eran buenos tiempos. Al menos, mucho más tranquilos y apacibles que el delirio en que me había metido ahora. No tenía que huir bajo una lluvia de rayos láser, ni perseguida por monstruitos de metal o con forma de pulpo, ni por más locuras que he vivido… en pocas horas que he marchado de casa, he pasado de todo: he sido disparada, me estrellado en un coche volador, con una escoba voladora sobre una bala de paja, … que es una locura. Y a saber de estos locos. Esto parece que es una nave espacial. ¿Qué ocurriría si la destrozan? Nos íbamos todos al garete.

Cuestión, mientras reflexionaba en el mar de luces en la huida, nos íbamos perdiendo en los pasillos laberínticos de la nave espacial. El Doctor iba sellando las puertas con su destornillador sónico. Esto solo servía para contenerlos durante un rato corto hasta que derribaban la puerta a cañonazos láser. Llegamos a una gran sala circular donde se podía ver unas escaleras que conducían a diferentes balcones metálicos agrupados en cada piso. Arriba del todo se veía una gran cúpula de cristal. Decidimos a última instancia de subir hacia arriba a ver qué nos amparaba el destino y si encontrábamos algún rincón donde no ser descubiertos. Subir era realmente agotador, después de una estampida enloquecida, solo faltaba que encima tuviésemos que subir tantos pisos. Me faltaba el aire de tanto subir. Cuando llegamos a una puerta a nivel considerable, un grupo de Daleks había logrado acceder a la sala y pudimos ser vistos. ¡A tomar espárragos el factor sorpresa! En ese instante descubría algo que me acabó de aterrorizar más. Los Daleks vuelan… sí, vuelan… como helicóptero. Eso quiere decir que en un santiamén van a alcanzarnos. El Doctor cerró una gran puerta blindada que nos daría quince minutos de tregua. Había que pensar algo.

—¿Cómo tenemos el Perturbador Genético? —Preguntó el Doctor angustiado.

—Vamos a necesitar tiempo y tranquilidad —Respondió Ginny.

—Se necesita preparar el material genético —dijo Harry—, y luego introducirlo en el artefacto. Para eso se requiere tiempo, no es fácil.

El Doctor empezaba a deambular arbitrariamente mientras se cogía la cabeza con las manos y se arengaba diciendo «Piensa, piensa, piensa, piensa… piensa algo que los pare». Se subía por las escaleras, saltaba a una barra donde se columpiaba con los brazos, tiraba chinillas a un agujero en la pared, a hacer equilibrismo sobre una barra… y entonces miró al techo y dijo eureka. Había un tubo que transportaba un ácido muy potente.

—Si consigo —dijo el Doctor—que los Daleks pasen por aquí y construyo una trampa que cuando abran la puerta se les rocíe el ácido. Eso hará que su coraza quede dañada y no funcione bien. No podrán perseguirnos y nos dará tiempo para encontrar un escondite mejor. Soy un genio.

—¡Qué debemos hacer!—pregunté.

—Necesitaré cable o alambre, y que me ayuden a aguantar el tubo. Enseguida lo tengo listo. Después debemos huir por conducto del aire. Así no nos podrán perseguir.

Dicho y hecho; habíamos orientado el tubo hacia la puerta y creado un mecanismo que cuando se abría, salía el ácido. Es decir, que tan pronto como asaltaran la sala, quedarían bloqueados. Esto crearía tal confusión que nos daría tiempo para subir por el conducto del aire, y con la esperanza que nos dirigiese a un rincón donde tranquilamente Harry y Ginny activasen el Perturbador. Fuimos arrastrándonos por el canal iluminado con el destornillador sónico del Doctor y con las dos varitas mágicas de Harry y Ginny. Es curioso ver hasta los detalles que habían simulado las varitas con las de las novelas.

Al final llegamos a un punto que se debía ascender hacia arriba y no había ningún tipo de escalera. Enseguida Harry nos dijo que las varitas tenían un incitador de ingravidez. Es decir, que nos permitía levitar y que ayudado con las manos podíamos escalar. He de confesar que cuando me enteré cómo se levitaba me dio tal risa que aún no he logrado desprenderme. Te tocaban las orejas y empezaban a batir como si fuese un pajarillo, y lo hacían a tal velocidad que provocaba un zumbido. Sí, sí, … como os lo cuento. Sé que es difícil de creer. Si me lo hubiesen contado, me hubiese partido la caja de risa, pero soy testimonio y doy fe en pecho que fue así. El Doctor con su típica actitud inmadura —la leche y la madre que lo trajo al mundo, parecía que fuese Peter Pan de viejo—no paraba de reírse y silbar imitando el sonido de los pajarillos. Se tiene que reconocer que lo hacía muy bien y que daba el pego. Empezamos a ascender, creo yo que recorrimos como cien metros en vertical y al final llegamos a una escotilla. El Doctor la abrió con su destornillador sónico y entramos en una sala que parecía ser un laboratorio.

—¡Qué chuli! Aquí tendréis un espacio perfecto para preparar el Perturbador

—¡Sí Doctor! —contestó Harry—tenemos todos los utensilios perfectos. En media hora estará listo y habrá acabado.

—¡Doctor! —dijo Ginny—debería conseguir tener distraídos a los Daleks, Cybermen y Sontarans durante este tiempo y que no entren en el laboratorio.

—Jejeje tenéis razón, venga —dijo el Doctor mirándome—acompáñame que vamos a preparar una bromita al Emperador, al Rey y al Coronel Mayor.

—Doctor —le respondí—esto es una locura, no sería más seguro permanecer aquí y esperar a los resultados.

—Harry y Ginny tienen razón, ellos nos están buscando por todas partes y si los tenemos distraídos, ellos podrán trabajar tranquilos. No te preocupes. No correrás peligro.

—Jejeje Doctor —dijo Harry—Menos mal que Ginny era buen alumna de Severus Snape, porque preparar este material genético requiere conocimientos de Alquimia Oculta, y claro Hermione se había roto una pierna volando con una escoba. Así que lo va a tener que hacer Ginny.

—¡Pfff!¡ ¡Mmh! —Ginny dio un codazo a Harry y lo miró con odio—¿no me crees suficientemente capacitada para hacer esta poción?

—¡Claro que sí! Mejor que yo, a mi siempre me hacía la vida imposible. Tu hermano Ron y yo siempre estábamos castigados. Snape nos odia y es un amargado, que quieres que te diga.

—Pues entonces cállate la boca y haz lo que te diga sin rechistar.

—Sí, sí… cualquiera te dice que no

—¿Insinúas algo?

—No, nada, nada. Venga dime. 


	11. Chapter 11

**—Capítulo 11—**  
 _Casual Freak Partners_

El Doctor susurró a la oreja «qué bonito es el amor. De todas maneras no sé quién habrá diseñado este Harry y esta Ginny, en los libros se casaron de grandes y aquí son chicos». Y yo le contesté también susurrándole: «es tu mundo raro, a mi qué me cuentas». El Doctor salió por la puerta del laboratorio y lo selló con el destornillador sónico. Miramos por todos los pasillos a ver si había moros en la costa. Empezamos a correr por un pasillo y cuando estábamos al llegar a una puerta, se abrió de súbito, y nos chocamos con el Conde Olaf. Iba acompañado de Esmé Miseria, el hombre de los Ganchos, el Hombre Calvo de larga nariz, las Mujeres de Polvo Blanco en el Rostro, Carmelita Polainas y la Periodista del Diario Punctilio.

—¡Al fin villanos! —dijo el Conde Olaf al Doctor—¿dónde esconden el azucarero? Como no me respondan, me encargaré personalmente de descuartizarlos y lanzar sus trocitos a los tiburones. Muajajajaja

—¡Oh! Ya veo el titular —Dijo la Periodista de El Diario Punctilio—«Terroristas Siderales Perecen en Órbita». ¡Ay, cuando lo lean los lectores de El Diario Punctilio!

—Han visto que atuendos más vulgares y tan Out —dijo Esmé—ir de gabardina parda y sin gomina en el pelo no se lleva ahora. No es In ¿No le da vergüenza pulular por estos rincones de esta manera?

—Conde, —dijo el Hombre de los Ganchos—¿desea que lo amordace y empiece a cortar a lonchitas con mi cuchillo jamonero? Acabo de afilarlo y creo que tiene hambre.

—No, no, no, no… —dijo el Doctor—si están pensando en hacer algo, la respuesta no es la violencia. Nadie va a hacer daño a nadie ¡Entendido!

—Zampabollos —dijo Carmelita—quiero esa linterna. Esmé, que me dé esa linterna ya, sino me tendré un berrinche. Quiero, quiero, quiero…

—Disculpe señor de la gabardina —dijo Esmé—le ruego que complazca a Carmelita, es una niña muy sensible y no es muy In hacerla esperar.

—¡Ya está bien de tanta cháchara! —gritó el Conde Olaf—me tenéis harto. Hemos venido por el Azucarero y estos dos tienen la cara de tenerlo.

—¿Por cuál empezamos Conde? —dijo el Hombre Calvo—a mi me gusta empezar a abrir la cabeza con un sacacorchos.

Súbitamente empezó a oírse un murmullo y unos ruidos estridentes en la planta de abajo, se podía intuir que decían algo como «Exterminar, exterminar, Doctooorrrrr, exterminar, exterminar…» y también empezó a oírse algo similar por la planta de arriba como «Modificar, modificar, Doctor, modificar, modificar…». El Doctor se quedó paralizado, mientras el Conde Olaf y sus esbirros miraban atónitamente en todas direcciones. De repente irrumpió por la puerta un comando de Daleks disparando rayos láser a trote y moche. Pero suficiente tiempo para que el Doctor me agarrase de la muñeca y se arrojara dentro de un armario empotrado. Fue lo suficientemente rápido para que los Daleks no se diesen cuenta de nosotros y que se concentraran en la banda de Olaf. Íbamos mirando a través de la mirilla como los Daleks iban carbonizando literalmente a Carmelita Polainas, a Esmé, a las Mujeres de Polvo Blanco en el Rostro y al Hombre Calvo. El Conde Olaf y el Hombre de los Ganchos habían podido escabullirse por unas escaleras de caracol que estaban en el fondo. En medio de las ráfagas de luz estaba hablando la Periodista del Diario Punctilio diciendo «¡Oh! Ya veo el titular de mañana, "El Retorno de un Jedi: La leyenda sideral del Conde Olaf" ¡Ay, cuando lo lean los lectores de El Diario Punctilio!».

De repente, alguien me rascó el pie, giré el rostro y vi agazapados en el suelo a Violet, Klaus y Sunny Baudelaire; Duncan e Isadora Quagmire. Al parecer habían pensado lo mismo que nosotros, y huyendo de la Banda de Olaf, se habían refugiado en el armario. Cuestión, gracias a éste, nos pudimos escapar de momento de la Banda, de los Daleks y los Cybermen. Ellos nos miraron con ojos de corderito, pero todos miraban al Doctor con una sonrisa y él les sonreía a ellos, una mirada de unos viejos amigos. El Doctor puso su dedo índice en sus labios y siseó para que no hicieran ruido. Es lógico ante la situación y era lo más recomendable. Cuando empezó a reinar el silencio y solo se oía el murmullo de las máquinas, entonces el Doctor empezó a cuchichear a los Baudelaires.

—¡Oh qué maravilla! Volvemos a vernos ¡Qué hacéis aquí!

—Hola Doctor —contestó Violet—hemos oído que se encontraba en peligro y hemos usado la muñequera para viajar en el tiempo que nos regaló. Aquí estamos para ayudarle.

—¿Lo que estoy oyendo es verdad? —dije—¿No son bioandroides?¿Son los Baudelaire y los Quagmire auténticos?

—¡Sí! —respondió el Doctor—son ellos mismos.

—Doctor —preguntó Klaus—¿Qué debemos hacer ahora?

—Pues estrategia de distracción —el Doctor—debemos tener entretenidos a los Daleks y a los Cybermen hasta que nuestros amigos Harry Potter y Ginny Weasley utilicen un artefacto que los bloqueará.

—Pues entonces manos a la obra —dijo Violet.

—Pues salgamos todos y a correr. A ver si conseguimos que se distraigan —el Doctor.

Empezamos a correr por los pasillos e inesperadamente nos cruzamos con un comando de Cybermen. Empezaron a perseguirnos diciendo «Deténganse, no se resistan, dispónganse a disfrutar de ser mejorados. Por favor colaboren». El Doctor sacó su destornillador sónico e iba abriendo puertas, una vez dentro las cerrábamos. Antes de cerrarla, el mismo se asomaba e increpaba a los Cybermen para que nos persiguieran. Ellos continuaban con su cantarilla e intentándonos timar para ser mejorados… según ellos eso es mejorar ¡Tendrán jeta de asfalto! No de asfalto no, de hierro. Así vamos. De golpe, entramos en una habitación y nos encontramos al Conde Olaf y al Hombre de los Ganchos medio en cueros, al parecer se estaban disfrazando de Cybermen. Los Baudelaire, los Quagmire, el Conde y el Hombre se quedaron mirando atónitos. Una situación muy comprometida ¡eh!

—No es lo que parece, —el Conde Olaf—… no, no, no, no… no piensen mal. Solo nos estamos disfrazando de Cyberman para poder escapar.

—Jojojo —el Doctor—así que han salido del armario. Son chicos alegres.

—¡Eh!¡Eh! —el Hombre de los Ganchos mirando al Doctor con rabia—eso ni insinuarlo.

Empezamos a reírnos todos y ellos tenían la cara como un tomate. Y la verdad, luego lo estuvimos charlando entre nosotros, y ninguno le hubiese molestado que fuesen lo que habíamos insinuado, pero era muy divertido verlos avergonzados por una tontería así en medio de una batalla campal alienígena. Como si realmente eso fuese un problema ahora. Conclusión, esta extraña pareja son de lo más tonto que hay, y luego cuando acabó todo esto, pudimos tener varios ejemplos de su estupidez supina. Aún me río al recordar sus rostros.


	12. Chapter 12

**—Capítulo 12—**  
 _Outerspace Leaders Meeting_

Súbitamente oímos una explosión en la pared a tres bandas, y al momento irrumpieron por un lado los Daleks guiados por el Emperador. Por el otro lado estaban los Cybermen guiados por el Rey. Y finalmente, por el otro lado los Sontarans guiados por el Coronel Mayor. Ya llegados a este punto de la historia solo queda rezar y encomendarse. Escapar de este brete, ya es prácticamente imposible. Es más, todavía faltaba diez minutos para que Harry Potter y Ginny Weasley acabasen con la solución química. Venceríamos a los alienígenas, pero no podríamos vivir para contarlo.

En ese momento, mi mente se escapó y creyó que era un buen momento para recordar cosas bonitas del pasado. Me vino a la mente cómo cocinar un buen pastel de chocolate. Lo primero que debemos hacer es mezclar azúcar con mantequilla y revolverlo hasta hacerla una crema. Se baten seis huevos hasta que queden totalmente homogéneos y se le añade la levadura de pastel. Mi madre usa levadura Royal. También se le añade a los huevos 200gr de harina, 50gr de cacao en polvo y un poquito de canela. Cogemos una fuente que hemos engrasado con mantequilla, eso se hace para evitar que el pastel se pegue a la fuente. Es importante que no quede ningún rincón sin engrasar. Luego se vierte la mezcla en la fuente, y se introduce en el horno a 170º durante treinta minutos… igual que la fórmula de los Potter. Antes de sacarlo definitivamente, es importante comprobar que se ha cocinado toda la masa. Para estar segura, la mejor manera es usar un palillo y pinchar la masa hasta el fondo. El palillo debe salir limpio, si no es así, se debe mantener aún dentro del horno hasta que salga limpio.

Mientras tanto preparamos la cobertura. Se pone un cazo con mantequilla fundida. Se le echa cacao y azúcar glasé, y cuando está listo y ya es como una crema. Con una espátula vamos cubriendo toda superficie de chocolate. Lo dejamos reposar durante dos horas para que se fije el chocolate y luego lo decoramos con Lacasitos. Y ya tenemos listo una tarta de chocolate que podemos usar en momentos tan emblemáticos como el te de las cinco de la tarde, o por ejemplo como postre. También se puede decorar con unas velas y usarlo como pastel de cumpleaños. Un pastel de chocolate nunca defrauda. Siempre es una buena idea.

Estábamos rodeados por todos lados de Daleks, Cybermen y Sontarans. No teníamos ningún tipo de escapatoria y faltaban diez minutos para que los Potter activasen el Perturbador. Entonces ocurrió lo más inesperado de todo:

—Doctorrr —dijo el Emperador—apártese de nuestro camino. El pueblo Dalek no puede tolerar un actor de traición como han hecho los Cybermen y los Sontarans. Este asunto ya no va con usted, y rogamos que no se inmiscuyan. Exterminar, exterminar, exterminar…

—Doctor —dijo el Coronel Mayor—en una cosa estamos de acuerdo con los Daleks, usted debe retirarse de momento. Aquí se ha de librar una gran batalla épica y seremos nosotros quienes venceremos y decidiremos sobre su destino y el de la Tierra. No estos miserables pulpos ciclópeos. Sontarans, sontarans, sontarans…

—Doctor —dijo el Rey—no haga caso a estos energúmenos, le brindamos la oportunidad de ser mejorado. Acompáñenos.

—Uy, uy, uy —nos murmuró el Doctor—esta no me la esperaba. Vaya cabreo que llevan. Estos mandan a freír espárragos a la nave y con ello a nosotros. Tengo que pensar algo… piensa, piensa, piensa…

—Doctorrr —el Emperador—haga el favor ya de apartarse, tenemos que resolver este conflicto ya. Seremos nosotros quienes lo desintegremos. Pero ahora debe aguardar a someter a estos traidores.

—Ey, ey, ey —el Doctor—¿No creen que si quieren destruirnos también tenemos voz y voto por decidir quién lo hace?¿Acaso solo ustedes pueden opinar sobre el tema?

—Doctor —el Coronel Mayor—¿acaso usted va a decirnos quién tiene derecho de cómo acabar con ustedes?

—Si me permiten, —el Doctor se puso encima de una mesa—ustedes están tomando una decisión sobre algo que afecta a nuestras vidas... o mejor dicho, a nuestra muerte. Aunque los Cybermen quieren mejorarnos y convertirnos en uno de ellos. Ellos considerarán que es una forma de vida, pero según mi opinión es una forma de muerte. Por lo tanto, ustedes están decidiendo cómo vamos a morir y quién lo hará. Ustedes están intentando imponerlo por la fuerza, pero no han tenido en cuenta que la mejor manera de resolver un conflicto como éste es mediante el uso de la razón. Llevo un buen rato escuchándolos y me pregunto quién tendrá más razón que el otro. Por ejemplo, los Daleks argumentan que ellos son los que me localizaron y por lo tanto creen que están en el derecho de decidir sobre nuestro futuro. Parece un argumento de peso. Pero claro, los Sontarans son un pueblo guerrero y solo entienden una victoria tras una lucha. Para ellos es una deshonra asesinar o matar sin más a una persona. Obviamente, como pueblo guerrero, ellos desean lo mismo para sus adversarios. Parece otro argumento de peso. Pero por otra parte nos encontramos a los Cybermen que piensan que si reúnen en sus filas a mi persona, podrán progresar mucho más de lo que son. Ya hace un tiempo que intentaron hacerse con material genético mío para crear un modelo superior de Cyberman. Parece que las intenciones de los Cybermen son más oscuras, porque una vez conseguido esto, tendrán un poder suficiente para dominar todo el Universo y claramente se van a deshacer de ustedes, de los Sontarans y los Daleks. Y lo van a poder hacer.

—Traidores —el Emperador—malditos, mentirosos, infames, queríais engañarnos. Exterminar, exterminar, exterminar…

—Eso no va a ocurrir —el Coronel Mayor—antes vamos a derrotarlos en el campo de batalla. Cybermen, ya podéis preparaos para la gran batalla. Sontarans, sontarans…

—Ya ya —el Doctor—pero aquí no acaba todo. Parece todo muy sencillo, pero lo que no han tenido en cuenta ustedes, Sontarans y Cybermen, que si muero yo, el ejército más poderoso del Universo son los Daleks. Ellos lucharon en la Guerra del Tiempo, y por lo tanto, sabrían como acabar con ustedes. No los subestimen. Son viejos conocidos y sé perfectamente de qué pie calzan.

—Imposible —el Coronel Mayor—esos pulpos ciclópeos son totalmente idiotas. El pueblo Sontaran no conoce la derrota y vamos a destruir a los Daleks ahora mismo. Eso no va a ocurrir. Sontarans, sontarans, sontarans…

—Así entonces —el Rey—nos pone en la obligación de mejorar a todos ustedes ahora mismo. No vamos a permitir que nos echen a perder nuestro aspiración de construir el Super—Cyberman que conquistará todo el Universo.

—Ya…ya —el Doctor—pero me pregunta qué ganan los Sontarans aliándose con estos engendros miserables. Los Sontarans siempre han sido un pueblo valiente y honorable. Juntándose con los Cybermen y los Daleks van a perder su reputación. ¿Había pensado en eso Coronel Mayor?¡Eh!¡Eh!

—Córcholis, pues no se me había ocurrido, soy un papanatas, me has dejado de piedra.

—Doctorrr —el Emperador—qué intenta Doctorrr... lo vamos a Exterminar… Exterminar, exterminar, exterminar…

—Doctor —el Rey—será mejorado a pesar de todos sus argucias. No podrá escapar.

—Ya —el Doctor—lo que no saben es que han pasado treinta minutos desde que estuve en el laboratorio y unos amigos han estado preparándoles una sorpresita. Mientras ustedes discutían de quién era el derecho de decidir nuestro futuro, ellos trabajaban para neutralizarlos. Es cuestión de minutos o segundos que ustedes dejen de molestar.

—Imposible —el Emperador—¿Intenta volver a engañarnos? No va a servir para nada sus trucos. Doctorrr

—No hay trucos

—Eso ya lo veremos —el Coronel Mayor—antes que intente nada raro, morirá en combate singular.

De repente, había un silencio sepulcral. Nadie, excepto nosotros, decía o hacía ningún gesto. Los Daleks, Cybermen y los Sontarans habían dejado de gritar. Nadie se movía ni hacía nada raro. Por fin los Potter habían conseguido neutralizarlos. El Doctor se acercó al Emperador Dalek y empezó a chasquear los dedos delante de la cámara. Entonces empezó a darle coscorrones encima de la chapa, y luego a darle patadas. Al comprobar que no reaccionaba, tomó una barra de hierro del suelo y empezó a atizarle con toda la rabia del mundo. Pues nada, que no reaccionaba, realmente estaban paralizados.

—Jajajaja —el Doctor—ha funcionado chicos.

—¡Por Dios! —dije yo—no me lo puedo creer. Al fin podré respirar en paz.

—Pues nada —el Doctor arrojando la barra por la espalda—ya podemos volver para casa…

Entonces de súbito apareció el Conde Olaf con una pistola apuntándonos y profiriendo carcajadas llenas de pura malicia. Creía que ahora libre de los alienígenas, él iba a poder salirse con la suya. Ya se recreaba en su imaginación perversa cómo iba a robarnos el azucarero... sí aún creía que teníamos el azucarero el muy tonto. Por ello sentía la victoria muy cerca y lo llenaba una felicidad inmensa. Pero lo que no se había percatado que una barra de metal estaba pivotando en el aire y que inesperadamente se iba aproximando al cráneo del Conde. En el instante que estaba a punto de levantar la voz para amenazarnos y someternos, la barra se encontraba a medio metro de su frente. Una sombra cubrió su rostro y le dio tiempo de mirar un segundo hacia arriba. Ya no había tiempo para reaccionar o esquivarla, entonces ocurrió, lo inevitable. Un grito terrorífico y un crujido óseo nos hizo girar la mirada. El Conde Olaf estaba empotrado al suelo con las patas arriba y con una barra de hierro en la cabeza. Al fin sin peligros empezamos la operación de regreso…


	13. Chapter 13

**—Capítulo 13—**  
 _Wonderful Parade_

Tras un arduo rescate estábamos aterrizando en el Deep—Space—Port de Heathrow con una nave nodriza proveniente de la Tierra. La ciudad de Londres era todo un carnaval, nos llevaban en una limusina descapotable en un Triumphparade o desfile de la victoria, como en los desfiles del final de la IIª Guerra Mundial. De las calles se lanzaba una mansalva de papelitos, confetis, serpentinas, pancartas y cohetes. Delante nuestro había una banda tocando swing mientras las majorettes bailaban y hacían malabarismos con sus bastones. Detrás de nosotros había gente del circo: un elefante y encima un chimpancé, un camión con tigres y leones enjaulados, la mujer barbuda, el gordo de las pesas esférica, payasos haciendo travesuras, malabaristas y toda clase de Freaks. Atrás de todo había un carromato con una jaula donde estaba el Conde Olaf, el Emperador, el Rey y el Coronel Mayor encadenados. Delante de la limusina estaba yo y el Doctor de pie saludando a los presentes. Detrás nuestro estaban los Baudelaire y los Quagmire; más atrás estaba Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, Albus Dumbledore y Hagrid. Nos dirigíamos al Palacio de Buckingham a presentarnos delante de la Reina Elisabeth IV, al parecer habían decidido conceder el título de Sir al Doctor por su valor y su heroísmo; y en mi caso el título de Lady. Voy a ser a ser una Lady del Reino Unido, lástima que cuando regrese ese título no valdrá porque tendrá que pasar un siglo para que esté en vigor.

La llegada al palacio fue realmente espectacular. Conocimos a la reina que nos otorgó los títulos. Luego salimos a saludar a la multitud que nos aclamaba. Fue realmente espectacular. Nos tenían una cena y un baile preparado en el Palacio. Un lujo increíble y me vistieron como todo una dama de la alta nobleza. Me sentía muy extraña con esos atuendos. En la cena, el Doctor dio un discurso que fue ovacionado con muchos vítores y aplausos, parecía que la sala estallaba de bullicio y jolgorio. En el baile conseguí tener como acompañante al doctor, a Dumbledore y a Harry; a Hagrid le dio vergüenza… bueno se acabó el día y la aventura. Nos fuimos a reposar y al día siguiente regresábamos a casa y a mi tiempo. Esa noche no pude dormir pensando en regresar, pero también que iba a perderme esto. Mi mente se debatía en continuar viviendo aventuras con el Doctor o regresar a mi rutina. ¿Me podría decidir?¡Qué dolor de cabeza!


	14. Chapter 14

**—Capítulo 14—**  
 _Come Back Home_

Al día siguiente estábamos delante de la Tardis. A la despedida acudió Harry Potter y Ginny Weasley; los Baudelaire y los Quagmire; Albus Dumbledore y Hagrid; las autoridades como la Reina, la Primera Ministra, el Home Office y el Jefe de Scotland Yard —que el pobre estaba como una momia tras el accidente, pero afortunadamente sobrevivió—. Me llevaba como trofeo mi Escoba Voladora. La despedida fue muy emotiva, nos abrazamos mucho y lloramos. No había puesto un pie en la Tardis y ya los añoraba a todos. Me va a costar rayos marcharme. Al final el Doctor me pasó su brazo por la espalda y me dijo que ya debíamos de marchar. Se me cayeron las lágrimas y no pude evitar de escaparme unos segundos para abrazarlos a todos. Salí con las lágrimas en las mejillas y les saludé con la mano. Entonces entré y se cerró la puerta.

El viaje fue muy movidito, pero muy emocionante. Mi pecho estaba a punto de estallar. Pronto iba a volver a mis padres y a mis amigos. Parecía que había estado una eternidad fuera, cuando en realidad solo fueron unos días. Pero creo que nunca había vivido tan intensamente como durante esos días. Podría decir que esos días había vivido más vidas que en todo el tiempo que tengo uso de conciencia. Es increíble como nos aferramos a los recuerdos de aquellas cosas que nos han llenado tanto. La Tardis apareció justo dentro de mi cuarto, justo unos minutos después de que hubiésemos marchado. La despedida del Doctor fue igual de dura, pero al menos conseguí una promesa de él que me iría visitando de tanto en tanto.

Ha pasado unos días, y me encuentro en el porche de mi casa esperando que el Doctor vuelva a aparecer de la nada. Recórcholis, no paro de recordar el día que lo encontré merodeando fuera de mi casa con el destornillador sónico. Entonces empecé a perseguirlo por las calles. Me recorre un aroma familiar y me viene una corazonada que pronto regresará… Y entonces empezó a escucharse una sirena que ya conocía…


	15. Chapter 15

**—Capítulo 15—**  
 _Heroes from Outer Space_

Habían pasado algunos días desde mi gran aventura en Londres y aún era incapaz de adaptarme al regreso del hogar. Me sentía ardiente de nuevas aventuras y ansiosa de gozar otra vez de una plena vida literaria. Pero lamentablemente me encontraba en el porche de mi casa dedicándome a mi Trabajo de Fin de Grado, menudo bodrio. Las horas iban pasando y pasando sin cesar… y en menos de lo que canta un gallo, se hizo de noche. Miré a mi reloj y me di cuenta que era tardísimo —¡Vaya por Dios!— era ya casi medianoche y yo sin cenar. Bostecé profundamente con una bocaza de león y me froté mis ojos con los puños. Giré la mirada hacia el cielo y de súbito vi algo que me maravilló, una estrella fugaz se dibujaba en el firmamento y cada vez era más luminosa. Empezó a brotarme un sentimiento de inquietud e incerteza. La estrella lamentablemente era cada vez más enorme, y parecía que se estaba acercando directamente a mi casa ¿Sería una nueva amenaza Dalek o Sontarans? De ser así, estaría perdida sin la protección del Doctor. Entonces pude divisar que la luz se acercaba peligrosamente a mi barrio y que se trataba de una bola de fuego. Pasó bruscamente sobre mi calle y se precipitó a cien metros de mi casa produciendo una enorme explosión.

¿Qué podía hacer?¿Sería peligroso?¿Debería acercarme a ver qué ocurrió o huir? Fuese lo que fuese, me dominaba mi curiosidad y me acerqué con mucho cuidado escondiéndome detrás de los coches y los contenedores de basura. Cuando estaba cerca vi llamas y mucho humo que emanaba de la colisión espacial. Me acerqué a un contenedor muy próximo a las llamas y eché una ojeada, entonces vi un especie de avión steampunk rodeado de fuego y humo. Se parecían a una salchicha de metal con una lanza en el morro como si fuese un pincho moruno, con muros llenos de ventanucos redondos y unas alas con forma de medialuna. Se asemejaba de alguna manera a un avión a reacción porque tenía una turbina en el parte de atrás. Entonces en una esquina surgió vapor a mucha presión, y luego empezó a elevarse lo que parecía una escotilla. Ahora sí podía decir que estaba aterrorizada y agarrotada de horror desde la coronilla hasta los dedos del pie.

Hace unas semanas, hubiese sido totalmente incapaz de creer en vida extraterrestre. No es que lo considerara imposible. Al fin y al cabo, nuestro universo está lleno de infinidad de estrellas y planetas, y sería muy absurdo pensar que solo podía haber existido vida en el nuestro. Cualquier mente racional, teniendo en cuenta un cálculo de probabilidad, sabe que debe haber vida en otros planetas. Pero claro, si nos atenemos a la Teoría de la Relatividad que descubrió Albert Einstein, sabríamos que ningún objeto material puede viajar más allá de la velocidad de la luz. Límite que el gran genio descubrió como curva final. Conocemos que la energía ejercida sobre un objeto que se aproxima a la velocidad de la luz se convierte progresivamente en masa. La misma forma una curva que lleva un punto que la materia se ensancha y deja de aumentar la velocidad. Lo que empeora la cosa es que el tiempo sobre el objeto se distorsiona, para poner un ejemplo, puede ocurrir que un viaje a velocidades próximas a la luz suponga un año de vida para los viajeros, sin embargo el tiempo real en el exterior es mucho mayor ¿Quién no recuerda la película «el Planeta de los Simios»? Charlon Heston cuando regresa al hogar, el planeta está habitado por otros seres que él desconocía cuando marchó. Es decir, el Planeta estaba ocupado por simios de los cuales se tuvo que enfrentar y entonces llegó a pensar que se encontraba en otro planeta extraño, pero lo más terrible ocurrió al final, cuando se encuentra con los restos de la Estatua de la Libertad descubriendo que estaba en el Planeta Tierra siglos después.

Está claro que anteriormente me hubiese parecido increíble, pero tras el viaje con el Doctor a través del espacio–tiempo ya podía creer cualquier cosa. Había sido testigo de batallas entre alienígenas de espacios remotos del Universo, algunos otros que eran viajeros de la época de la Guerra del Tiempo y artefactos tecnológicos que imitaban a objetos mágicos de Harry Potter. Desintegrado mi universo racional y ya inmersa en el reino de lo imposible, podía esperar que cualquier hecho extravagante propio del mundo de la Ciencia Ficción o la Fantasía. Es decir, todo era posible, y lo racional era irracional ¡Menuda paradoja! Y yo estaba allí tras un contenedor frente a lo que parecía una nave espacial exótica viendo como se abría una escotilla.

De la obertura empezó a emanar una luz muy intensa y una vez bajada la escotilla se vio una silueta oscura y siniestra. Y de repente de la nave empezó a emitir una música muy extraña de rock cuya canción entonaba «Flash a–ah, the savior of universe» seguido de un punteo épico de guitarra distorsionada. Luego «Flash a–ah, he'll save every one of us» más guitarra, «Flash a–ah, he's a miracle» y para finalizar «Flash a–ah, the king of impossible». La figura empezó a salir de la nave y yo me agaché aterrorizada.

¿Qué tipo de monstruo o terror podía estar llegando? Me asomé tímidamente para volver a ver y entonces si creía que aún no había alucinado suficiente, pude comprobar como una hombre alto y muy fornido como un toro de cabello rubio y sonrisa luminosa de dentífrico se manifestaba ante mi. El tipo iba vestido con un traje ajustado sin mangas y a tirantes de color rojo y negro. En el abdomen tenía un emblema de los mismos colores con la forma de una estrella de ocho puntas. Pensando que no me había visto, entonces me apuntó con su dedo a mi, me sonrió con su dentadura estelar y me guiñó diciéndome:

—A ti te estaba buscando. He conseguido evitar a Ming el despiadado. Está preparando una invasión al Planeta Tierra y debemos detenerlo.

—No sé ni quién eres... y ¿cómo pretendes que te ayude a salvar al mundo?¿Estás majara?

—¿El Doctor no te ha hablado de mi? Ming ha robado la Tardis al Doctor y la retiene en Pixelword. El Doctor ante la urgencia me ha mandado a buscarte.

—¿Y cómo sé si me estás mintiendo para tenderme una trampa? No sé ni cómo te llamas.

—Me llamo Flash—Entonces se oyó desde la nave que decía: «Flash a–ah, the savior of universe» y de nuevo el punteo de guitarra distorsionado—Me llamo Flash Gordon.

—¿Te quieres quedar conmigo?¿Un personaje de cómic de ciencia ficción?¿Te crees que estoy chalada?

—¡Soy Flash Gordon!—Entonces se oyó de nuevo: «Flash a–ah, he'll save every one of us» y otra vez el punteo de guitarra distorsionado—el héroe más guay y guapo del universo ¡A qué molo un mazo!

—¡Menudo engreído!¡Lo que tiene que llegar a escuchar una!

—Chiquilla ¡Soy Flash!—Se oyó otra vez: «Flash a–ah, he's a miracle» y otra vez de nuevo el punteo de guitarra distorsionado—y he venido a llevarte ante el Doctor.

—¡Dame una prueba de ello!

—Sí, es cierto. El Doctor me advirtió que eres un poco desconfiada. Por eso me dio este proyector de hologramas. Ahora te lo activo y verás una emisión en que el Doctor te lo explica mejor.

Entonces se sacó un disco extraño del bolsillo y lo puso en el suelo. Apretó un botón y empezó a proyectarse una luz cónica hacia arriba. Una forma humanoide vestido como un monje se formaba dentro de la luz. Entonces empezó a hablar:

—Hola soy Obi–Wan Kenobi y vengo a mandarte un mensaje, Luke Skywalker…

—¡Tu te quieres quedar conmigo!¡De qué vas!

—Perdona, perdona… me he equivocado de programa.

—¿No eras Flash Gordon?—Otra vez la música dichosa de la nave: «Flash a–ah, the king of impossible» y la dichosa guitarrita…—Yo creo que eres un idiota.

—No te enfades, aquí tengo el holograma bueno—Entonces apretó otro botón.

—Hehehehe hola qué tal—Allí se proyectaba en la luz el Doctor con su pintoresco gorro turco y su gabardina parda—Sabía que no te ibas a fiar de este mendrugo.

—Eh Doctor, un respeto—Dijo Flash Gordon mirándolo con cabreo supino.

—Sí, sí, jejejeje. Como te decía, bueno, uhm. Resulta que Ming me ha robado la Tardis en el Planeta Pixels y he mandado a mi aliado a que te venga a recoger. Hay que recuperar a la Tardis y evitar que Ming destruya el Planeta Tierra.

—¡Pero Doctor!¿Qué puedo hacer yo para detener a alguien así?¿No cree que se me escapa de mis posibilidades?

—¡Qué va! No te subestimes, ya sabes que gracias a ti pudimos parar a los Daleks, los Sontarans y a los Cybermen.

—Bueno, yo no diría tanto. A ver, ayudé en lo que pude, pero si no llega a ser por Harry Potter y Ginny con su bomba molecular no lo hubiésemos parado.

—Bueno, quien más quien menos puso granito de arena ¿Te apuntas?¿No tienes ganas de volver a vivir una aventura espacial?

—Bueno, uhm, he de reconocer que tengo un poco de ansiedad por vivir aventuras.

—¿Entonces qué sentido tiene hacerse tanto de rogar? Hehehehe

—No sé, bueno, entonces ¿Cómo vuelo al planeta Pixels?

—Eso se encarga Flash Gordon—Otra vez: «Flash a–ah, the savior of universe» y de nuevo el punteo—¡Qué pesado con el himno!¿No podrías desconectarlo?

—¡Qué va! Aparte le da un sentido épico a la aventura. Sin épica, no hay aventura que se precie y valga la pena.

—Bueno, bueno—el Doctor—súbete a su nave que te llevará para aquí en un periquete. Mientras voy elaborando un plan para recuperar la Tardis.

Entonces de repente se empezó a escuchar un ruido muy intenso en el cielo. Me giré y vi que otra bola de fuego se estaba aproximando hacia nosotros. Flash Gordon y el Doctor giraron su mirada al cielo y se quedaron estupefacto.

—Más vale que os subáis rápido. Eso parece una nave del Planeta Mongo y me temo que quieren deteneros.

—Venga chiquilla, no tenemos todo el día, el enemigo se nos acerca.

—Oye tío, no te pases. Vale subo, pero cuidado con esa lengua. Un respeto, que no soy ninguna criaja.

—¡Pues arreando que es gerundio!

—¡Gilipollas!


	16. Chapter 16

**—Capítulo 16—**  
 _Patronus Digital Bits_

La nave espacial iba derrapando por el espacio. El chalado de Flash Gordon no paraba de aullar como un cowboy en la cabina de vuelo. Mientras tanto yo iba dándome tortazos de un lado para el otro sin parar. Menudo loco, y pensar que me había quejado del doctor. Si este energúmeno era de lo peorcito que he visto pilotando. Me empecé a encender y a mirarlo con furia. Esto no podía ser, no había derecho. Tomé varias latas de tomate triturado y de melocotón en almíbar que iban de un lado para el otro y empecé a arrojárselos al cráneo. Flash empezó a quejarse.

—¡Pero qué haces loca!¡Soy una persona sensible y delicada!¿Sabes que me puedes hacer daño?  
—¡Menudo héroe de pacotilla! —le arrojé una lata dándole en toda la nariz y le salió sangre.  
—¡Ay!¡Ay!¡Me has hecho daño!¿Has visto lo que has hecho?¡Me sale sangre!  
—¡Y más que debería salir si no frenas y vas a una velocidad normal, cretino!

De golpe se dio la vuelta y se le pusieron los ojos desorbitados. Se tapó la boca y tomó los mandos de golpe. Hizo un volantazo girando a 180 grados. Todo era una locura. Parecía el cuento de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas. Todo levitaba e iba chocándose de un lado para el otro. Yo parecía una bola de pinball estrellándome en todos los rincones. Al instante salí proyectada con mis rodillas hacia a Flash. Casi lo desnuco con el golpe que le di en la colleja. Se lo tenía bien merecido. Lamentablemente provocó que la nave empezara a tener una trayectoria en random.

—¡Mmh!¡mmh!¡El ga ga! —empezó a balbucear el malandrín— ¡el ga ga!  
—¡Ahora me vas a dar la tabarra con Lady Gaga!  
—¡Nom!¡El ga ga!¡El ga ga!  
—¡El qué!¡Gagá!¿Te ha dado un complejo de bebé? No sé cómo el Doctor ha confiado en ti.  
—¡No!¡No!¡El ga ga!¡El gáaaalaga!¡Gáaaalaga!  
—¿Gálaga?  
—¡Sí Gálaga!¡Arriba arriba!  
—¿Mmh?

Entonces miré para arriba tras la ventana de la cabina. Había una miríada de monstruitos con forma de cubos y de colores primarios que iban volando en forma de espirales. Parecía algo así como bichitos gigantes. Al final cada uno se iba colocando en formación de combate. Sorprendida de lo que estaba ocurriendo, miré a Flash y no paraba de balbucear con la misma palabra. Gálaga, una y otra vez ¿Qué tipo de peligro se nos avecinaría ahora?¿Sería algo más temible que el ejército sontaran o el dalek?

De repente empezaron a bailar de un lado para el otro de forma nerviosa. Al mismo tiempo iban agitando algo parecido a unas alitas de mariposa. Sí, realmente eran unos bichitos gigantes de lo más paranoide. Entonces algunos iban lanzándose contra nosotros con un sonido de cafetera en plan efecto doppler e iban arrojando explosivos. Flash hizo un aullido «yahoo» de cowboy y tomó los mandos. Empezó a disparar y volar de un lado para el otro.

—¡No te quedes ahí como una pasmarote! —me gritó el muy cretino— Ves a allí al antiaéreo y empieza a disparar ¡Es el Gálaga!  
—¡Oi!¡Ah sí!¡Gálaga!

Me senté en un sofá delante de una pantalla con joystick. El antiaéreo parecía más una cónsola de los años 80. Una maldita antigualla. Pero claro, teniendo en cuenta el interior de la Tardis, cualquiera se puede esperar cualquier cosa. Aun hubo suerte que la pantalla no fuese en fósforo verde. Eso sí que hubiese sido un trasto. Tomé el mando y empecé a disparar encarecidamente. No paraba de estallar esos dichosos bichitos siderales. Al final iban despareciendo todos y me dije que éramos afortunados. Habían perecido al fin. Pero creo que me precipité.

De golpe apareció unas letras gigantes que decían «stage 2» y seguido de una miríada más frenética de más bichitos que nos atacaban como locos. Vaya estrés. Parecían que estaban muy cabreados. No parábamos de derribarlos, pero aparecían más y más. Cuando menos lo esperaba, apareció un animalito de esos que empezaba a arrojar unas ondas. Nos interceptaron de forma inevitable. Lamentablemente nos arrastró hacia él.

—¡Socorro!¡Mayday! —el malandrín de Flash Gordon se puso a pedir ayuda. Entonces me puse a gritar como una descocada de terror— ¡Mayday!¡Rescate!¡Nos ha atacado el Gálaga!  
—¡Chiflado!¡Sácanos de aquí!  
—No puedo, nos ha capturado. No puedo hacer nada.

Cuando ya estábamos a pocos metros de la nave y yo estaba muerta de miedo. Vimos una luz que se aproximaba desde la lejanía. Venía del Planeta Tierra ¿Sería el rescate? Salí corriendo hacia una ventanilla de atrás y pude más o menos intuir de qué se trataba. Parecía como alguien con capa que iba volando. Enseguida vi que llegaba otro más, entonces me di cuenta de lo que era. A pocos metros estaba Harry Potter llevando a Klaus Baudelaire en una Nimbus2000 y Ginny haciendo lo mismo con Violet Baudelaire. A las hebras de la escoba iba agarrada Sunny Baudelaire. Se me pusieron los ojos como platos. Harry Potter sacó su varilla mágica y le hizo el «el conjuro patronus» al bichito que nos había capturado. Enseguida se desvaneció. Ginny se posó en la escotilla y la abrió.

—No te preocupes —dijo Ginny Weasley al entrar— venimos a rescataros.  
—¡Oh! Pensaba que no iba a salir con vida ¿Qué hace Harry?  
—No te preocupes, va con Klaus y Sunny a lanzarles conjuros patronus. Así los liquidarán a todos. Asómate  
—¡Expecto Patronum! —gritó Harry desintegrando un bichito.  
—¡Expecto Patronum! —hizo lo mismo Klaus con una varita que le regaló Harry.  
—¡Ga ga!¡Mo mo! {traducción: Expecto Patronum} —también Sunny con la varita que le regaló Ginny.

Se pasaron un buen rato lanzando conjuros Patronum hasta que liquidaron a todos ellos. No quedó ni uno. Qué tranquilidad.


	17. Chapter 17

**—Capítulo 17—**  
 _Darth Vader Attack_

Todos se metieron dentro de la nave espacial. Fue un recibimiento muy caluroso. La verdad. Los echaba mucho de menos y había sido toda una maravilla haber tenido la oportunidad de haber vivido aventuras con los Potter y los Baudelaire. Nos abrazamos y cantamos viejas canciones de batalla contra los Dalek, Sontarans y los Cybermen. Nos recordamos de los momentos vividos con el Doctor, con la reina de Inglaterra, con la presidenta y todo el gabinete presidencial. Echaba de menos Londres. Lo echaba mucho de menos. Me había jurado volver y esperaba que fuese pronto. Pero claro, había que solucionar este brete y ayudar a recuperar la Tardis del Doctor.

—¿Dónde están los Quagmire? —no me había percatado aún— ¿Están bien?  
—Te lo tenía que decir tarde o temprano —Violet me miró fijamente con ojos llorosos— tengo una mala noticia…  
—Lo tienen ellos —interrumpió Klaus—lo tiene el emperador Ming en el planeta Pixelworld.  
—Ma ta pa Maaaa —interrumpió Sunny— ta mama tamá.  
—Sunny ha explicado —tradujo Violet encogiéndose de hombros y mirando al suelo— que el emperador se ha aliado con el Conde Olaf a cambio que le ayude a buscar el azucarero.  
—Tememos que pase algo terrible cuando lo consiga —volvió a interrumpir con mirada de alerta— creemos que hay un arma muy poderosa dentro por el cual podría hacerse con nuestras riquezas y dominar el universo.  
—Y lo que menos esperábamos —interrumpió Harry— también se les ha unido Voldemort.  
—¡Harry! —Ginny le interrumpió— no vuelvas a decir el nombre del Innombrable delante de todos. Trae mal fario. También se les ha unido alguien que llaman Darth Vader. Esto va a ser una guerra de las galaxias. Debemos recuperar la Tardis ya mismo.  
—¿Me permitirían que dijese una cosa…?  
—¡Cállate Flash!¡Me están hablando! —de repente se oyó «Flash a–ah, the savior of universe» seguido del dichoso y cansino punteo épico— ¿Cuándo dejarás de dar la vara con esa canción? Mira que me encanta Queen… lo voy a acabar odiando.  
—¡Escúchenme!¡En serio!  
—¿Qué pasa? —miró atentamente Violet a Flash— ¿Es algo grave?  
—Miren por el sonar. Se acerca una armada de naves imperiales acompañada de un Destructor Imperial. Creo que Darth Vader nos ha descubierto.  
—¡Arrea! —miré por la ventanilla con los ojos como platos— ¡La madre del cordero bendito!¡La hostia sagrada y reconsagrada en nombre del borrego divino!

Se empezó a escuchar la Marcha Imperial por toda la galaxia mientras nos mirábamos todos paralizados. Por la ventanilla a mucha distancia se podía ver un desplegamiento de escuadrones imperiales en posición de combate y un monstruo de metal detrás suyo. Me recorrió un sudor frío que me tenía bloqueada. Mis piernas empezaron a temblar tanto que parecía que bailase breakdance. Nos iban a desintegrar en trocitos chiquititos. Venía el maloso más malo de todo el universo. El mismo Darth Vader.

—Venga Flash —Harry Potter ordenó a Flash mientras se escuchaba de fondo mezclado con la Marcha Imperial «Flash a–ah, he'll save every one of us» con la dichosa guitarrita— debemos marcharnos ya mismo. Activa la hipervelocidad hacia el planeta Pixelworld.  
—¡Necesito un copiloto ya!  
—¡Ga ga!¡Ma ta!  
—Dice Sunny —tradujo Violet— que se presenta voluntaria.  
—¿Glups, un bebé como piloto de una nave interestelar?  
—¡Venga! —Harry se dirigió a Flash— valdrá. Yo y Ginny nos pondremos a la cola a lanzar Avada Kedavras. No podemos usar un poder menor contra ellos.  
—¡Pero Harry! —miró Ginny a Harry— eso forma parte de las artes oscuras y es muy peligroso.  
—Ginny, no nos queda más remedio ¡Cómo vamos a detenerlos!  
—¡Por Dios bendito, Harry!¡Vas a atraer al Innombrable!  
—No hay tiempo que perder, Ginny. Confía en mi.  
—Siempre confío en ti Harry. Lo haremos. Por esta vez, lo haremos. Espero que no te equivoques,

Nos pusimos todos en posición. Flash y Sunny se situaron en la cabina a pilotar la nave para entrar en el hiperespacio. Ya teníamos encima a la armada imperial disparándonos mientras Flash los iba esquivando y los Potter iban disparando rayos contra el enemigo. Cuando menos se lo esperaba, Harry tenía a la espalda dos Imperial Tie Fighters. Empezó a dar piruetas para esquivar los blasters. Pasaron por el costado de nuestra nave y salió por la escotilla Klaus lanzando un rayo con la varita que le dejó Harry. Interceptó el ala de uno de los Imperial Tie Fighters perdiendo la dirección. Se estrelló contra su compañero. Harry dio un grito de victoria. Un enemigo menos.

Mientras tanto, Ginny estaba siendo perseguida por un Tie Interceptor mientras iba atacando a un Tie Fighter. Pasó Harry por encima y derribó a el Tie Interceptor con un conjuro. Ginny exclamó «Bravo Harry». Aparecieron cinco Tie Fighters detrás de los Potter. Harry tomó el intercomunicador y se dirigió a Flash diciendo «¿Cómo tenemos la hipervelocidad? La cosa se complica». Entonces respondió «el compresor está fastidiado, Sunny está dentro reparándolo», Harry le contestó «¡Daros prisa, si no lo hacéis, no salimos vivos!».

Harry giró a la derecha y Ginny a la izquierda. Yo no me lamentaba de no saber ningún conjuro. Iba tirando latas de melocotón en almíbar hacia las naves del enemigo. No fue tan mal. Aunque pareciese sonar estúpido, le di al cristal de uno y el piloto perdió el control estrellándose contra una nave. Me lo agradeció Ginny que se libró de sus dos naves pudiendo abatir a dos de las naves que perseguían a Harry.

Mientras tanto Violet se subió encima de nuestra nave y empezó a hacer un invento con todas las piezas rotas del enemigo que iban volando. En cinco minutos construyó un antiaéreo blaster que era el copón bendito. Fue algo afortunado porque enseguida llegó una miríada de Tie Fighters por todos lados. La Baudelaire no paraba de derribarlos sin parar. Era una máquina muy eficiente.

De golpe, me gritó Sunny me señalaba a una bobina de cables. Se la acerqué. Vi como iba rompiendo cables a mordiscos con sus dientes. No paraba de saltar chispas y chispas. Cogió el cable e hizo un empalme entre un montón de cables. Vaya locura, con tantos cacharros yo me volvería loca. Me preguntaba si sabía lo que estaba haciendo y si íbamos a salir con vida de esta. Al fin había conseguido hacer la reparación y se puso a escalar a mordiscos hacia arriba. Llegó en cuestión de segundos. Me cogió de la mano y me llevó a la cabina. Allí estaba Flash muy nervioso y mal hablando. Apretaba todo tipo de cachivaches y trastos. La máquina no arrancaba y se le oía un zumbido de asfixia. Sunny saltó a un compartimento encima de los manos y volvió a hacer otro empalme. Entonces se oyó rugir a los motores. Al fin se había arreglado.

Mientras tanto Harry estaba luchando contra dos Tie Interceptors y el Darth Vader's Tie Fighter. El mal lo estaba acosando otra vez. El ya estaba experimentado en la lucha contra Voldemort. Así que sería pan comido o al menos sería capaz de estar a la altura. Darth Vader salió de la cabina y se puso a plantar cara a Harry. Desenfundó su sable de luz y esperó a que llegase Potter. Entonces el joven mago aterrizó con su escoba sobre el Tie Fighter y se entregó al duelo entre caballeros.

Lo que no esperó Harry fue que Vader fuese tan poderoso. Paraba todos los golpes del sable de luz con su varita, pero con la rabia que lo hacía, acababa proyectado en el suelo a un lado de la nave. Ginny viendo eso se arrojó contra el conde oscuro, pero este le dio un golpe de fuerza que la abatió contra otra nave. Entonces Harry empezó a oír el jadeo eléctrico de Vader. Con la fuerza consiguió despojarlo de su varita. Estaba perdido.

—Harry, ríndete y entrégate a lado oscuro. Yo te enseñaré el camino correcto. Te demostraré un poder superior a Voldemort. Juntos podremos dominar toda la galaxia.  
—¡Jamás me entregaré al mal!¡Antes prefiero morir!¡Nunca Darth Vader!¡Nunca!  
—Tu lo has querido. Prepárate a viajar a las estrellas.

Darth Vader alzó el sable de luz. Todos estábamos pasmados de horror. Entonces me vino como un arrebato. No sé en qué estaba pensando, pero lo hice. Cogí una lata de melocotón en almíbar y salí por la escotilla. Y con mucha rabia, lo arrojé hacia Vader. Me sorprendió con la velocidad que iba volando. También he de reconocer que en el espacio exterior no hay fricción, por lo tanto, no hay pérdida de energía. Es decir, que cualquier objeto arrojado en el vacío conserva su velocidad hasta topar con algo que le haga perderla. La lata iba dando volteos como una pelota de baseball y fue directo a la nuca de Vader. Éste se cayó de bruces y se dio tal leño que quedó chafado en el suelo de la nave.

Harry reaccionó y recuperó su varita. Se montó en su escoba y fue a rescatar a Ginny. Los dos corrieron hacia la nave. Aprovecharon a hacer lo mismo Violet y Klaus. Una vez dentro todos, Flash activó el hiperespacio desapareciendo de la zona. Uff, al fin, nos habíamos librado de esta locura. Al menos por esta vez. No voy a reparar en sustos.


	18. Chapter 18

**—Capítulo 18—**  
 _Asteroid Meeting_

Dejamos la hipervelocidad de golpe porque estábamos llegando al punto de encuentro con el Doctor. Al instante la nave empezó a derrapar y a botar entre los meteoritos haciendo un arco. Me agarré con fuerza a uno de los tubos de la nave, mientras la pandilla hacía lo mismo como bien podía. Lo que más me sorprendió es que Sunny iba saltando sobre el sillón del piloto riéndose todo el rato y el loco de Flash aullando. Menudos se han juntado. Cuando parecía que la nave se había estabilizado, me acerqué un momento a la cabina a echar una ojeada. Entonces vi algo que me inquietó. Había un meteorito de dimensiones descomunales que estaba en frente. Di un grito de horror al ver que el chiflado del superhéroe aceleraba la nave en vez de trazar un desvío o al menos desacelerar. Pues no, encima Sunny lo animaba.

En cuestión de pocos segundos ya lo teníamos encima. Cuando era visible la superficie vislumbré algo que aparentaba un túnel y al parecer iba directo hacia allí dentro. Me aferré con fuerza al sillón de Sunny con la cara sudorosa y la mandíbula desencajada de horror. Entramos de golpe y todo era como un especie de canales zigzagueantes sin terminación específica. Pero si podía intentar tranquilizarme pensando que quizás Flash sabía lo que hacía, pues más bien no. La nave se iba dando tortazos en la chapa y destrozando alguna que otra estalactita. Ya habíamos recorrido un buen trozo en esta locura de túnel diabólico, pero la cosa no acabó aquí. El mismo se iba estrechando cada vez más y más… me cachis en la mar, como que el grosor era casi el de la nave y se notaba como rascaba. Al final ocurrió, se quedó atrapado y Flash apretaba el acelerador al máximo. Me vino un mal presentimiento, iba a hacer estallar la nave. De golpe, cedió y pasó al otro lado.

En segundo aparecimos en una gran caverna descomunal. En medio había un especie de ciudad o algo futurista. Estaba lleno de rascacielos sobre una roca y un montón de naves que daban vuelta como si fuese un montón de moscas sobre un trozo de queso rancio.

—Jajjajaa —Flash Gordon alzaba los brazos con el signo de victoria— al fin hemos llegado. Ahora a buscar al Doctor.  
—¿En serio? —le contesté embobada—, ¿allí está?  
—Sí, peque —se dirigió a mi sonriente—, nos espera con el té. Mira allí lo tienes.

Me quedé pasmada viendo que había como un especie de círculo de aterrizaje para naves y al lado había una mesa lleno de cosas y el Doctor saludándonos. La nave volvió a derrapar y hacer un volteo, y entonces empezó a descender hasta tomar el suelo. La nave extrajo las patas y tocó la superficie. Todos corrimos hacia la puerta y bajó la escotilla. Con los nervios, bajé la primera y lo primero que hice fue ir a abrazar al Doctor. Iba como siempre con su gabardina parda, su gorro turco y empuñando su destornillador sónico.

—¡Oh, Doctor!¡Cuánto miedo hemos pasado en el espacio!  
—¡Hola, guapa!¡Cuánto te echaba de menos! —me abrazó con fuerza y se apartó un segundo para mirarme a la cara—, ¿te apetece unos pastelitos con el té?  
—¿Cree que es bueno tomar el té ante lo que está ocurriendo, Doctor?  
—Decía Emma Goldman, si en tu revolución no puedo bailar, no me interesa, jejejeje.  
—¿Qué quieres decir?  
—Que si no hay diversión y momentos para relajarse, no hay aventura que realmente sea interesante —me cogió de la mano y me llevó a la mesa, el Doctor es muy galante—, te tengo que explicar todo lo que está ocurriendo antes de activarnos. Me están preparando un teletransportador a Pixelworld y un traje especial. No es un lugar recomendado para ir sin protección. Debemos armarnos para luchar y recuperar la Tardis.  
—¿Qué ha pasado con la Tardis?  
—A su debido momento te lo explicaré, lo primero es lo primero. Chicos, venid a tomar el té ¿Cómo fue todo Harry?  
—Hemos tenido —Harry Potter se tocó las gafas mientras respondía— que usar algún conjuro para luchar contra Darth Vader.  
—Maldición…  
—Sí, eso ocurrió —miró Ginny enfadada a su pareja—, el muy loco ha usado varios conjuros oscuros como el Avada Kedavras.  
—¡En serio! —el Doctor reprendió a Harry—, ¿no eres consciente del peligro que entraña usar las fuerzas oscuras?  
—Lo sé Doctor, pero había que aplacar a Vader y no podíamos si no era así.  
—Y, ¿cómo lo vencisteis?  
—Con una lata de melocotón en almíbar —respondió Violet, me señaló a mi con el índice—, en toda la colleja y le dejó KO. Gracias a ella pudimos escapar. La arrojó desde la escotilla de la nave hacia Vader.  
—¡Ves!, siempre te quejas que no tienes habilidades. Has vencido nada más ni nada menos que a Darth Vader con una lata, jejeje. Estarás cansada.  
—No tanto —le respondí—, bueno no fui yo sola, también ayudó Sunny.  
—Ta Pa Ma Mah —interrumpió la pequeña Baudelaire—, Na Ta Pa.  
—Pues dice —tradujo Klaus—, que arregló el compresor y gracias a eso pudieron tomar la hipervelocidad.  
—Esta chica es extraordinaria —Flash Gordon felicitó a Sunny y le acarició la cabeza—, creo que la voy a contratar como copiloto. Nunca he tenido a nadie tan habilidoso, ¡es una crak!  
—¿De verdad que has hecho eso? —sonrió el Doctor—, lo que uno se está perdiendo. Muy bien. Todos a sus respectivas sillas. Vamos a tomar el té un ratito y luego a preparar la misión.

Nos sentamos todos en la mesa. Había de todo. Té de diferentes países, inglés, de la India, de Marruecos, de Tailandia, de China, de Japón, Roibos, etc. para merendar había: tarta de chocolate, de crema, de confituras y de frutos del bosque. Estaba todo plagado de potes de mermelada de naranja agria, de fresa, de melocotón, de frutos del bosque, de cereza, etc. También había helados y pastelitos de todos los gustos, todos los tipos, de todos los tamaños, de todas las formas, etc. como para no pillar un empacho. También había café, chocolate a la taza, vino dulce, cerveza beer y ale, whiskey y ginebra. Nos íbamos a poner las botas.


	19. Chapter 19

**—Capítulo 19—**  
 _Madjays going off_

Tras un buen rato en que pudimos relajarnos por tal aventurilla, fuimos con el equipo a la sala de control de la base en búsqueda del teletransportador. El equipo tenía todo preparado: la escafandra para cada uno de nosotros y el teletransportador cargado para enviarnos a Pixelworld. Iban a organizar tres equipos de rescate. Yo con el doctor y Flash, Harry Potter con Ginni, y los Baudelaires. A nosotros nos tocó la vanguardia, es decir teníamos que ir directamente a la capital del planeta para recuperar la Tardis. Harry y Ginni tenían que ir a boicotear los sistemas de seguridad planetarios para dejarlos aturdidos y los Baudelaire tenían que ir a secuestrar a Ming.

Una vez uniformados, nos pusimos por turnos en la máquina y fuimos enviados. Nosotros nos tocó los últimos. Aparecimos en un prados extenso de colores verdes intensos y digitales. En la lejanía se divisaba estructuras de madera y de piedra. Todo se ha de decir, no eran muy normalitas, todos con sus colores vivos y bien redonditos. Parecían más bien clonados. Entre ello se podía intuir patos de baño y cerditos verdes con casco de militar. En las zonas periféricas algunas especies de vehículos extraños con una estética similar a las estructuras. Todo parecía un videojuego de móvil… o más bien lo era, lo descubrí unos pocos segundos después. Era de lo más creepy.

El doctor no paraba de ir un lado para el otro con su destornillador sónico explorando los arbustos digitales y rocas cibernéticas. Mientras yo intentaba situarme en escena, Flash se ponía a hacer flexiones y abdominales.

—¡Qué estás haciendo, loco! —me dirigí a él.  
—Un buen estado físico antes de una aventura es una práctica recomendable.  
—¿Te crees que es normal que te pongas a hacer eso justo ahora mismo?  
—Claro, tengo la costumbre de calentar antes —sacó una comba y se puso a saltar el muy chiflado— y no solo eso, hago de todo para tener los músculos tonificados y así estar preparado para cualquier eventualidad.  
—Por favor, deja de hacer eso —le miré con cabreo—, estamos en un sitio peligroso. Deberías estar atento.  
—Qué va chiquilla… soy un campeón, todo un héroe espacial —dio un brinco y se puso al lado de mi oreja susurrando—, y tengo miles de fanes y grupies que se mueren por mis huesitos.  
—¡Quita asqueroso engreído!  
—Algo raro ocurre… algo raro ocurre —el Doctor iba de un lado para el otro.  
—Un respeto que soy un héroe importante —continuó saltando a la comba.  
—Lo que eres un idiota perdido.  
—Mira… mira —el sujeto empezó a hacer flexiones con una sola mano y elevando todo su cuerpo. Se tiene que reconocer que eso era extraordinario, pero ante personajillo tan esperpéntico no iba a rebajarme en darle el gusto—, mira que flexiones más chulas que soy capaz de hacer.  
—Pero, cretino… para ya de dar la vara.  
—Ja… ya verás que… —se oyó algo así como «ay–hiiia» y de golpe algo se estrelló encima suyo dejándolo plano. Una pelota roja y blanca lo estaba aplastando. Empezó a levitar encima suyo el número «5000».  
—¡Oh!, es un pájaro Red de los Angry Birds —se giró de golpe el Doctor y le pasó el destornillador por encima. Al instante se puso a piar con mucho cabreo—, mejor nos damos el piro.

¿Por qué habrá tardado tanto en decirlo? Fue acabar la frase y empezar a ver un bombardeo continuo y despiadado de pajarracos rojos. Uno detrás del otro. A duras penas podíamos esquivarlos. Todo explotaba y hacía levitar fragmentos de metralla. El quien sí fue capaz de hacer un movimiento ágil fue el Doctor, le dio una patada al pajarraco y pudo liberar a Flash. El pobre estaba aturdido y lleno de moretones. Me dio un poco de pena después de todo.

El doctor se giró y me tomó de la mano. Empezamos a correr en dirección contraria, y de súbito empezaban a volar sobre nosotros un montón de gallinas lanzando huevos explosivos. Vaya locura. Iba dando brincos en zig zag y a cada paso se estrellaba uno en mis huellas. Habré estado como cinco minutos así y todo se calmó durante unos segundos. Los tres estuvimos recuperando el aliento y de repente vimos un bichejo plumífero azul que se estaba acercando peligrosamente a nosotros. Entonces se desdobló en tres partes… los pajarracos de las tres jotas: Jay, Jake y Jim. Pero no quedó allí la cosa… como si todo fuese poca locura. Enseguida empezó a llover cientos de esas criaturas añil. El cielo se llevaba de cifras de puntos de impacto. Claro, a nosotros no nos acertaban, sino al ingente montón de cerditos verde que por allí pululaban.

En la lejanía vi algo muy extraño. En un momento de calma le advertí al Doctor de la presencia de esa cosa. Él se lo quedó mirando y nos sugirió que nos acercásemos a ver de qué se trataba. Enseguida volvió el ataque, pero esta vez de plumíferos amarillos. Me va a dar un infarto. Al final llegamos a la cosa y pudimos comprobar que se trataba de una catapulta gigante. Sí… sí, una de esas que usaban los romanos y los soldados medievales. Pero en la cuchara no tenía una piedra, sino un bocadillo gigante de fuagrás. Nos quedamos los tres observándolo con los ojos de bobo. Nos preguntábamos qué diablos hacía eso allí. El Doctor me miró y sonrió.

—Los ataques de los angry birds vienen de esa dirección —me señalaba el Doctor.  
—Y, ¿qué? —le respondí haciéndole un gesto de estupefacción.  
—Tenemos una catapulta y un objetivo. La solución, derribar el arma del enemigo con el bocadillo de fuagrás.  
—¡Ein! —me lo quedé mirando alucinando, no sabía si pensar que era un genio o que estaba más chiflado de lo que había llegado a mirar.  
—Mira —me tocó unos botones de la escafandra. De repente, apareció un imagen hologramática sobre el cristal. Siguió apretando e iba haciendo un zoom hacia el objetivo. Pude ver un tirachinas gigante en el que hacían cola un montón de esos pájaros locos—, si te fijas bien. Ellos usan el tirachinas para atacarnos. Los angry birds se montan en él y se arrojan hacia nosotros.  
—Y, ¿entonces?  
—Pues apuntamos bien y nos lo cagamos. A qué es una idea chuli.  
—Estoy flipando… pero me imagino que funcionará, entonces, ¿qué hacemos?  
—La cosa es fácil. Con el ordenador de la escafandra podemos calcular la trayectoria y la fuerza que debemos ejercer. Bien, si mis cálculos son exactos, se mueve esto —el Doctor empezó a hacer girar a la catapulta y a orientarla— en esta posición. Ahora se acciona esto. Entonces debería dar de lleno al objetivo.

El bocadillo de fuagrás salió volando y volteando en dirección al tirachinas. Yo me lo iba mirando con los ojos abiertos como platos. El loco de Flash iba aplaudiendo y saltando, pero flipaba tanto que era incapaz de fijarme en él. Al final el sandwitch dio de lleno y quedó enterrado entre toneladas de migas de pan y paté.

—Ahora mismo debemos largarnos de aquí —sacó el destornillador sónico y empezó a correr como un loco en alguna dirección extraña—, venga, venga… más garbo. Que tenemos que encontrar la Tardis.  
—Doctor, Doctor… no corra tanto. No se olvide de nosotros.  
—Vamos en dirección a ese bosque que hay en la distancia. A ver qué cosa extraña nos encontramos esta vez. Pero según el destornillador, la Tardis está para esa dirección. Así que prisa.  
—Vale… vale.


	20. Chapter 20

**—Capítulo 20—**  
 _Zombie apocalypse_

Lamentablemente la peor parte les tocó a Harry y Ginny. A ellos fueron a parar a la parte oscura del planeta. El sistema de seguridad se encontraba en medio de un poblado algo extraño. Desde la distancia, pudieron observar encima de una colina que el edificio se hallaba justo en medio, por lo tanto era necesario alcanzarlo. Descendieron los dos corriendo y al fin alcanzaron el municipio. Descubrieron que era un lugar bastante desolador, terriblemente spooky. Su apariencia era un pueblo abandonado y en ruinas, pero con la misma estética que los videojuegos de miedo. Recordaron entonces que estaban en Pixelworld, era normal que las cosas fuesen así.

Entraron por varias callejuelas hasta llegar a una gran plaza con una fuente en medio. De repente empezó a oírse un rumor y un lamento en una de los accesos. Harry y Ginny se quedaron alerta a ver qué se acercaba. Entonces apareció algo humanoide que caminaba cojeando con dificultad. Costaba desentrañarlo en la oscuridad por mucho que lo intentasen, pero al parecer era como un especie de homúnculo verdoso o algo verde tenía. Los dos decidieron sacar sus varitas preparados para luchar. Cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca, se dieron cuenta que era un inferus gordísimo como un sapo con patas humanas que supuraba litros de mocos verdes y babas pringosas. Harry ya tenía experiencia con los inferi cuando fue en búsqueda del Horrocrux. Sabía que la magia servía de poco, solo el fuego les hacía año. Así que le gritó a Ginny que arrojaran un hechizo Incendio. Impactó de pleno en el bichejo explotando litros de mocos verdes y asquerosos. Los dos se quedaron mirando con cara de asco, cuando se dieron cuenta que estaban mojados de pringues. Los dos salieron corriendo a bañarse en la fuente, pero se dieron cuenta que estaba seca. No quedaba más que continuar con la misión en las condiciones en que estaban.

Entraron por una avenida y vieron que estaba presidido por un gran cartel que cruzaba toda la calle. Se acercaron para poder leerlo y decía «Welcome to Sims3: Zombie Apocalypse». Un Walking Dead de los Sims, solo les faltaba eso para amargar más el día. Al instante empezaron a oír un rumor en un especie de supermercado. Se acercaron sigilosamente con sus varitas apuntando. Tomaron el pomo a ver de qué se trataba y de golpe se abrió de par en par surgiendo un ingente de inferi, todos pringosos y asquerosos. Tuvieron que salir pitando por la calle, pero los bichos no paraban de salir y salir detrás de ellos. Cuando creían que habían podido escapar por una calle, de golpe se toparon con otra legión de zombies babosos. Tuvieron que regresar juntando a los dos tumultos. Vieron una escaleras que subían a un parque y probaron suerte de subir. Arriba vieron un cartel que decía «Piscina municipal Sims3», se acercaron hasta encontrarla y la voltearon. Los inferi eran tontos que iban cayendo dentro y explotaban como si fuesen pelotas llenas de agua. Cuestión que en quince minutos se llenó la piscina de mocos verdes.

Se habían fundido todos, así que Ginny estiró de la chaqueta de Harry incitándole a continuar. Bajaron por las escaleras y se adentraron por las callejuelas. Llevaban un rato cuando empezaron a escuchar un nuevo murmullo. Qué clase de peligro se les avecinaba, se preguntaron. Fuese lo que fuese venía por detrás. Así que aceleraron el paso y al momento Ginny miró de soslayo un segundo, y lo descubrió. Advirtió a Harry. Había una ola gigante de mocos verdes que se iba acercando amenazadoramente. Ambos tuvieron que salir pitando, pero el moquerismo iba demasiado rápido, le pisaba los talones. A la izquierda había unas escaleras que ascendían a un centro comercial en ruinas. Subieron con los mocos tocándoles casi los zapatos.

De golpe, una vez arriba vieron una jauría de inferi que se les abalanzó. Los esquivaban como podían y les hacían la zancadilla. Cada infero caía dentro del pringue mucoso y no volvían a aparecer. Al menos iban a servir para algo útil, pensó Harry. Pero seguían siendo demasiado, ni con los conjuros Incendio ni con las zancadillas daban a basto. Era un auténtico baño de mocos. Iba pasando los minutos y todo indicaba que iban a sucumbir sumergidos en un lodo de mucosidades. Entonces como si fuese un acto milagroso, Ginny se percató que había una puerta flotando sobre los dichosos mocos verdes. Era su oportunidad. Zarandeó a Harry animándole a saltar sobre la madera y así usarla de barco para huir. Dieron los dos un brinco y ya estaban lejos de los inferi… o eso creían. Al instante descubrieron que se echaban al fluido pringoso para nadar. Muchos se sumergían para no salir más, pero otros eran capaces de no hundirse. Tuvieron que volver a echarles conjuros incendi.

De súbito se vio a unos metros un remolino que iba engullendo todos los mocos. Los dos se quedaron mirando sospechando que eso podía acabar bastante mal. Es decir, ser tragado por un cañería de desagüe mucoso. Entonces a Harry se le ocurrió probar de utilizar el Wingardium Leviosa para ver si conseguía que la mesa levitara sobre los mocos verdes y asquerosos. Notó que elevaba un poco, así que pidió a Ginny si podía ayudar. Al final despegaron de un brinco y se estrellaron sobre una terraza.

Enseguida apareció una jauría de zombies verdes y asquerosos. En ese momento se maldecía de no haber traído su escoba. De ser así, podrían haber ido volando hace rato al objetivo y no tener que estar luchando de esta forma tan penosa. Volvieron a arrojar una ráfaga de Incendi a trote y moche. Se abrió un acceso dentro del tumulto de bichejos babosos, que aprovecharon para escapar escaleras abajo dentro del edificio. Salieron por el portal y vieron que en la calle del costado venía un montón de inferi en estampida para cazarlos. Harry y Ginny no lo dudaron, se fueron dando brincos por otro lado.

Entonces divisaron el objetivo. Estaría a 500 metros. Había que resistir e ir esquivando a zombies guarros y mocosos. Habían alcanzado un campo de fútbol americano, y detrás de la portería había una puerta que llevaba directamente al lugar. El problema que tenían en frente un montón de jugadores zombies acorazados y gigantes. Daban zancadas por todos lados esquivándolos como podían. Era toda una superbowl en Sim3 zombieland. De golpe les arrearon un placaje que cayeron los dos rodando por la hierba. Enseguida esquivaron un intento de echarse encima de ellos. Se incorporaron y siguieron corriendo hasta que lograron cruzar la puerta.

Entonces empezaron a ascender por unas escaleras hacia la torre de control. Se les iban cruzando y saltando sobre ellos jaurías y jaurías de inferi cansinos y repugnantes. Al fin llegaron al objetivo. Había la puerta abierta y entraron sin pensarlo dos veces. Se giraron y la cerraron bloqueando la puerta y formando una barricada para contenerlo. Siguieron corriendo por los pasillos en búsqueda del panel de control de la base.


End file.
